El Silencio Del Amor
by greyCrissGleek
Summary: Kurt nunca creyo enamorarse de los hermosos ojos miel que lo miraban todos los dias, sin embargo, blaine anderson tiene una discapacidad que podria tambalear su relacion... ¿podra kurt aceptarlo como es? O ¿se negara la oportunidad de conocer el silencio del amor?
1. Chapter 1

**hola, pues esta es una nueva historia, me inspire de una imagen para hacerla y espero que les guste.**

**Prologo**

Un nuevo dia comenzaba en la vida de kurt hummel, a sus 21 años estudiaba y trabajaba, por ahora solo trabajaba pues eran vacaciones, su vida diaria no tenia nada de extraordinario... no hasta hace dos semanas atras.

Cuando un chico de cabello negro, un poco mas bajo de estatura y unos hermosos ojos miel lo observaban desde una de las mesas del restaurante donde trabajaba.

Cada dia ese chico iba acompañado de una chica castaña la cual desconocia, ambos pedian su orden y se iban pero en esa media hora u hora que se pasaban ahi ese chico lo miraba y a veces sonreia a kurt le intrigaba pero le desesperaba que no hiciera nada mas.

\- se te van a salir los ojos hummel - se burlo santana su compañera y amiga de trabajo.

Kurt se sonrojo pero rodo los ojos, ya estaba acostumbrado a los comentarios de la morena.

\- porque no te animas a hablarle? Digo, tal vez sea muy timido

Kurt observo a santana analizando su consejo, seria lo mejor? Blaine estaba solo en ese momento asi que decidio hacerlo, se acerco a su mesa y vio como el moreno lo observaba con esa mirada dulce e intensa de todos los dias

\- hola, no se si sepas pero soy kurt y tu?

Pero el chico de ojos miel no respondio, puso una cara de tristeza y salio del restaurante dejando a un muy confundido kurt.

Santana habia observado todo y se acerco dandole unas palmaditas en el hombro.

\- creo que acerte demasiado timido - comento resignada.

Kurt decidio no darle importancia, pero entonces los dias continuaron de la misma manera, blaine iba con la chica castaña y pedia lo que querian, era curioso pero nunca habia escuchado al chico hablar.

Esa tarde fue diferente, el chico de ojos bonitos como le habia puesto ya que desconocia su nombre llegaba acompañado de una amiga suya, mercedes, fueron hasta la caja a pedir.

\- hola kurt queremos un... - pidio su orden y la chica se distrajo con una revista mientras esperaban. Kurt no se concentraba pues la mirada del moreno no se lo permitia, le gustaba ese chico pero le estaba desesperando.

\- podrias dejar de observarme tanto me pones nervioso - pero el chico solo bajo la mirada unos instantes.

Kurt se frustro nuevamente.

\- podrias al menos decirme como te llamas?

Pero de nuevo solo silencio.

\- sabes? No te entiendo, es un juego? - ya estaba un poco molesto y el chico borro su sonrisa apenado entonces mercedes intervino.

\- tranquilo kurt, el es blaine y es... mudo

Kurt abrio los ojos sorprendido.

.

.

.

.

**:) espero les haya gustado dejen sus reviews**


	2. Chapter 2

**hello! me alegra que les haya gustado el trama :3 por cierto se me olvido en el capitulo anterior poner los dias de actualizacion, seran los martes y jueves y a veces... los domingos *a veces* con esto dicho a contestar reviews:**

**adriana11: que bueno que te gusto! :) espero con el paso de los caps te siga gustando ^^**

**Karla hummel-kiryuu: creo que porque son muy adorables, como que te atrapan mas :3 fijate que yo solo he leido uno y fue one shot :/**

**MSLeaMicheleS1: pues ya no esperes mas :D aqui esta! wiiii**

**Betsy C: que bueno que te gusto ^^ si, tienes razon en casi todos es kurt el que tiene algo :/**

**moontsee vr: ya se, blaine siempre es perfecto :3 pues kurt se las vera dificil :s**

**Guest: jajaja si, supongo que ya encontraste la imagen xD**

**Cristopher20: ojala te siga gustando :D**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 1: "Conociéndonos"**

Kurt estaba conmocionado e inmensamente apenado, blaine... se llamaba blaine, un hermoso nombre. Ahora todo tenia sentido, era mudo, por eso nunca lo habia escuchado hablar, por eso nunca le contestaba... y habia sido tan basto con el.

\- perdoname... no fue mi intencion, soy un torpe - se disculpo el castaño.

Blaine nego con la cabeza sonriendole e hizo unas señas con sus manos, kurt no las entendio.

\- dice que no te preocupes, el entiende - le explico mercedes.

Kurt suspiro - hay una manera de comunicarnos sin señas? Perdon pero... no se entenderlas

Blaine asintio sacando su celular, kurt comprendio.

Mensajes de texto.

\- mercedes crees que podrias dejarnos hablar, en serio quiero disculparme

Mercedes asintio y una mirada complice a blaine que hizo que este se sonrojara, kurt les dio sus ordenes, era su tiempo de descanso asi que se sento con blaine.

\- bien... quiero conocerte mas blaine, claro, si tu no tienes ningun problema con eso.

Blaine nego entusiasmado.

\- bien, tienes apellido? El mio es hummel

_"Anderson"_ le puso en la pantalla de su cel.

\- vaya, genial apellido y... cuantos años tienes?

_"19 recien cumplidos"_

Kurt no se sorprendio, eso habia intuido.- tienes familia aqui o vives solo?

_"Vivo con mi hermano cooper y mi prima rachel, la chica que siempre viene conmigo y tu?"_

Kurt asintio - con mi papa y mi madrastra carole, un amor de persona - contesto con una sonrisa.

Blaine le sonrio de la misma manera, la sonrisa y mirqda de blaine siempre eran muy entusiastas, kurt se preguntaba si en verdad era asi de feliz o cubria su dolor por ser mudo.

Pues suponia que no era facil.

\- yo... mira sino quieres contestar no lo hagas pero emm... tu siempre has sido mudo o...?

Blaine bajo la mirada y comenzo a teclear, kurt quiso golpearse por preguntarle eso.

_"Perdi mi voz a los 9 años... te molesta que sea mudo?"_

Kurt se sorprendio por lo ultimo y nego rapidamente sobre todo al ver el temor en los ojos del moreno.

\- para nada, solo era curiosidad, es uno de mis peores defectos, demasiado pregunton

Blaine parecio reirse ante lo ultimo, claro que no se escuchaba pero reia, kurt se preguntaba... porque habra perdido la voz? Pero sabia que eso podria ser tal vez muy doloroso de recordar, era mejor dejarlo asi.

\- que te gusta hacer blaine?

_"Me gusta escribir, tanto historias como canciones, escuchar musica y tocar instrumentos"_

Kurt abrio la boca sorprendido, blaine amaba la musica como el.

\- tenemos algo en comun, yo amo cantar - comento y entonces los ojos de blaine perdieron un poco de ese hermoso brillo que lo caracterizaba.

Kurt supuso que algun recuerdo habia rondado su mente, en un impulso tomo una de sus manos en señal de apoyo, blaine lo miro con ternura y agradecimiento aunque aun tenia tristeza en su mirada.

\- blaine! Sabia que aqui estarias! Llegaras tarde, tu hermano llega hoy!

Gritaba la prima de blaine, este asintio con expresion apenada.

\- oh veo que estas acompañado, hola soy rachel - saludo con una sonrisa.

\- hola, soy kurt

\- el mesero eh - dijo en un tono de complicidad con su primero este solo desvió la mirada.

_"Lo siento, debo irme pero... se puede repetir? Me gusto hablar contigo"_ le texteo.

\- por supuesto, ya sabes donde encontrarme

Blaine se despidió y se fue junto con rachel.

Mercedes se acerco - los estuvo observando, es lindo verdad?

\- muy lindo realmente... aunque siento que a pesar de su aparente entusiasmo no es tan feliz

\- por supuesto que no lo es... digo, haber perdido tu voz por el trauma de haber visto a tus padres morir y arruinar tu sueño de ser cantante...

Kurt abrió los ojos aterrado... como lo suponía, blaine tenia un pasado triste.

Y un presente no muy diferente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Espero les haya gustado :D gracias por leer ^^**

**dejen sus coments xD**


	3. Chapter 3

**yeeeeei! dia de actualizacion *se pone a bailar* jajaja que bueno que les este gustando el fic :3 la verdad nunca habia hecho uno como este y andaba con... haber que sale xD**

**gabriela cruz: no te preocupes, entiendo y tu siempre eres bienvenida para comentar :3**

**adriana11: asi es, tenian que encontrar la manera de comunicarse**

**Moontse VR: ambos se ayudaran mucho mutuamente pero antes kurt debera enfrentarse practicamente a si mismo.**

**Jeny: que bueno que te guste :D aqui esta el cap ^^**

**brenda: ambos se haran felices :D**

**MSLeaMicheleS1: sip, se volveran a ver y comenzaran su historia :D**

**Guest: awww gracias espero te siga gustando :D**

**Betsy C: a pesar de todo blaine es demasiado positivo y alegre pero obviamente tendra sus obstaculos y kurt ni se diga...**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 2 "Tal vez..."**

Blaine caminaba junto a kurt mientras este le contaba como le habia dicho a su padre que era gay.

\- no es como si no se me notara... pero queria decircelo yo mismo aunque tenia miedo

Blaine lo escuchaba atentamente aunque kurt aun no se acostumbrara a que no pudiera comentar nada, se le hacia tan abrumador todo el silencio.

\- pero un dia me decidi ya que estaba harto de ponerme ropa gris o negra y gorras para q mi padre creyera que era hetero, le dije que necesitaba contarle algo importante y comenzamos a hablar... cuando se lo dije el me sonrio y me dijo "siempre lo supe y siempre te he amado asi como eres" no sabes lo feliz que me senti.

Blaine le sonrio ampliamente y texteo unas palabras.

"Me imagino, tu padre ha de ser una excelente persona"

Kurt asintió - el mejor - blaine tuvo por un momento una expresión triste y entonces recordó lo que mercedes le habia dicho sobre los fallecidos padres el moreno.

Ambos llegaron a la cafetería donde trabajaba kurt y blaine se fue a sentar pues esperaría a su prima, en eso entro mercedes y se acerco a kurt.

\- veo que se la pasan muy bien juntos

Kurt asintio - es muy agradable - contesto kurt y observo desde su lugar al moreno mientras leia un libro que cargaba.

\- y...? Oh vamos te gusta! Y tu le gustas a el, cual es el problema? - dijo emocionada la morena.

Kurt abrio los ojos - el te lo dijo? Que le gusto?

Mercedes rodo los ojos - oh vamos desde la primera vez que entramos aqui le encantaste y no me digas que no lo notaste, blaine es un buen chico y es un amor de persona ¿que te detiene?

Kurt observo a blaine unos instantes y suspiro.

\- no lo tomes a mal... pero no se si pueda con lo de... su mudez, no es que me moleste o avergüence pero es algo dificil - mercedes lo miro molesta.

\- seras idiota

\- hey no es como piensas, solo no se si podre sobrellevarlo, no querría empezar algo con el y después lastimarlo dejándolo al darme cuenta que no me acostumbro... solo, el es especial pero no se si pueda amarlo como el se merece

Mercedes lo miro unos segundos y suspiro - tal vez no seas a quien blaine necesita, pense que serias diferente, aunque te agradezco la franqueza y te puedo comprender pero quien este con blaine debe amarlo aun y con su discapacidad, nos vemos kurt - se fue algo decepcionada porque en serio creia que esos dos podian ser una hermosa pareja.

Kurt se quedo frustrado y le dolio pensar o imaginar a blaine con alguien mas, le habian calado esas palabras, el tenia una atracción por blaine desde antes de hablarse, le gustaba y le agradaba la presencia del moreno pero... no sabia bien como manejar el silencio del moreno, en momentos se desesperaba y no quería lastimarlo.

De repente vio un celular frente suyo y leyó lo que decía.

"Estas bien?"

Levanto la vista y observo a blaine que lo miraba preocupado otra vez se perdía en esos hermosos ojos miel, no podria describir lo apuesto que blaine era a sus ojos pero... se mentiria si dijera que todo estaría bien porque ni el mismo lo sabia, podria darse una oportunidad pero... ¿que tal si solo lograba ilusionarlo?

\- nada, solo ando distraído no te preocupes

Blaine semi sonrio y asintio. Kurt sabia que blaine podría ser un muy buen novio, tal vez el mejor pero...

_Tal vez el no podia ser el mejor para blaine._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Espero les haya gustado :D recuerden, actualizacion martes y jueves**

**gracias por leer :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**dia de actualizacion ^^ jeje espero les guste el capitulo de hoy :D**

**4everbutterfly: muchas gracias por tus palabras :D me animas mucho ^^ espero la sigas disfrutando**

**Camiila-klanier: jajaja pues a mi me encanta que comentes y haz las preguntas que quieras :D**

**Adriana11: jajaja la mercedes de celestina *como yo* luego me meto en problemas x eso xD**

**MSLeaMicheleS1: pues kurt es normal, yo digo que para cualquiera es dificil...**

**Guest: lamento lo de mis faltas de comas y eso pero repito, yo escribo esto desde el celular, cuando tengo tiempo libre, asi que asi como llego copio y pego :/ no me da tiempo de hacerlo correctamente por eso queda asi... el celular no ayuda**

**Brenda: jajajaja que bueno que te gusto amiga :D**

**Gabriela Cruz: todos esperamos eso xD sobre todo blaine xD**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 3 "Un momento especial"**

Kurt observaba de lejos a blaine con mercedes, la chica siempre parecía divertirse a su lado a pesar de que el moreno no hablara, con ella el no necesitaba textear, ella comprendía por su lenguaje de señas, por un momento se sintió mal…

Ahora sabia a ciencia cierta que blaine gustaba de el, y eso lo ilusionaba porque se mentiría si dijera que no se sentía muy atraído por el ojimiel, de hecho, podría asegurar que hacia mucho tiempo que no tenia sentimientos por nadie, el moreno tenia una adorabilidad que hacia te encariñaras rápidamente con el, una inocencia… kurt suspiro al darse cuenta que tal vez ellos no deberían estar juntos, blaine necesitaba a alguien que le asegurara seguridad, comprensión y paciencia, el no estaba seguro de poderle otorgar todo eso.

De repente sintió que alguien le jalaba la manga de su hombro, vio entonces a blaine que le sonreía.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – le pregunto kurt también con una sonrisa.

El moreno se sonrojo y comenzó a textear.

"¿quieres acompañarnos a un lugar? Es un refugio donde cuidan a chicos sordomudos, mudos y ciegos"

Kurt se sorprendió por la invitación, pensó en decir no, no sabria como comportarse en un lugar asi, temia regarla en algún momento pero cuando levanto su vista del texto vio la ilusión en los ojos mieles del pelinegro y no pudo evitar asentir, y cuando vio la enorme sonrisa de blaine supo que no había nada mas hermoso que verlo feliz. Se alejo un poco para al parecer, textearle algo a alguien y mercedes se acerco.

\- ¿sigues pensando lo mismo? Kurt, blaine vale la pena, deberías intentarlo… si no funciona, estoy segura que blaine entenderá pero no te niegues una oportunidad de tener a un buen chico a tu lado, ninguno de tus ex resulto ser bueno… - le dijo de manera sincera.

Kurt fijo su vista nuevamente en blaine y sonrió dulcemente – tal vez… no se, debo admitir que tengo miedo de no ser lo que el necesita, lo ultimo que quiero hacer es lastimarlo – confeso, y mercedes suspiro, no insistiría.

No por ahora.

Al dia siguiente era la visita a "Un lugar para sonreír" se llamaba el refugio, kurt quedo de pasar por mercedes y blaine a la casa de la morena, en cuanto estuvo a fuera hizo sonar el claxon, en menos de un minuto ambos salieron, kurt sonrió al notar el brillo en los ojos de blaine cuando lo vio, definitivamente blaine gustaba de el… no tenia que ser un genio para notarlo.

Blaine y mercedes se acomodaron, el moreno adelante junto a kurt, se saludaron y se dirigieron al lugar, no tardaron mas de 15 minutos en llegar, en cuanto bajaron kurt se dio cuenta de lo pequeño que era el lugar.

\- no tiene mucha ayuda del gobierno… se mantiene de donaciones – le explico mercedes al ver la cara de consternación de kurt.

Blaine puso una cara triste.

\- parece afectarle mucho – comento el castaño.

\- es normal, gracias a los Anderson se ha mantenido por mucho tiempo, fue aquí donde a Blaine le enseñaron como comunicarse con señas, y también educaron a su hermano mayor para que entendiera estas señas, es un lugar importante para ambos hermanos

Kurt miro con ternura al moreno y entonces quedo impactado al entender algo.

\- espera… me esta diciendo que ¿Blaine es rico?

Mercedes asintió – millonario debería decir – contesto la morena.

Y kurt se sorprendió, Blaine era una persona tan sencilla, tan humilde y adorable que le costaba creer que fuera gente de dinero, siempre había conocido a gente adinerada pero todas se creían demasiado, veían a todos con superioridad. Pasaron al lugar y como diez niños se acercaron emocionados a saludar al moreno.

La escena lleno de ternura al castaño, una mujer, supuso encargada de ahí los invito a sentarse, todos los niños se acomodaron en el piso y kurt no comprendía porque.

\- es la hora de la guitarra, Blaine toca para ellos, les encanta, ellos son como el, perdieron la voz o ya nacieron asi, les encanta escuchar a Blaine tocar la guitarra – le explico la morena, entonces Blaine comenzó a tocar.

Kurt se deslumbro por la perfección en que tocaba, Blaine parecía perdido entre cada acorde, se veía sumamente apuesto a la vista del castaño, se comenzó a preguntar ¿funcionara? ¿Blaine y yo? ¿podría amarle como el se merece? ¿Cómo el necesita?

La hora paso entre tonadas relajantes y otra divertidas, llego la hora de comer y todos se dirigieron a los comedores, entonces entraron los niños que eran sordomudos, blaine se comunicaba con señas, y todos sonreían antes lo que sea que el moreno les estuviera diciendo.

\- es único ¿verdad? – le dijo mercedes.

\- si… a pesar de su propio problema quiere ayudar, es simplemente, perfecto – dijo sin siquiera pensar un momento en lo que decía, el dia paso y kurt también convivió un poco con todos, admitía que se había divertido. Mercedes se había tenido que marchar un poco mas temprano porque le hablo su mejor amigo artie para ayudarle con una tarea.

Kurt se estacionaba fuera de la casa del moreno, este le había indicado la dirección, saco su cel texteo algo y se lo mostro al castaño.

"¿Qué te pareció?"

Kurt sonrio – fue muy conmovedor todo, me gustaría seguir acompañándote si no te molesta – le dijo sinceramente, blaine sonrió ampliamente y asintió feliz, el ojiazul no pudo mas con todas esas emociones que estaba conteniendo hacia el pelinegro.

Se acerco lentamente al moreno, este se congelo con la cercanía – Blaine… - dijo, temía que el moreno se alejara pero este empezó a cerrar los ojos, esperando lo que tanto deseaba que pasara y entonces todo temor de kurt se fue, acuno la cabeza de blaine entre sus manos y unió sus labios en un dulce beso, blaine correspondió al instante, ambos dejándose llevar por esos nuevos sentimientos hacia el otro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Espero les haya agradado :D klaine *-* beso klaine! jajaja ¿como reaccionaran ambos despues de este beso? ¿se daran la oportunidad o...?**

**gracias por leer ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dia de actualizacion *no aseguro subir este jueves porque estoy en temporada de examenes :/* hare lo que pueda :D**

**Camiila-klanier: porque soy bien mal xD pues tanto asi como novios... bueno, tu vas a leer en este cap que no todo es color de rosa **

**Gabriela Cruz: gracias jeje pero bueno, probablemente querras matar a kurt en este cap xD**

**Guest: jajaja ambos se encantan pero kurt es cabeza dura**

**MSLeaMicheleS1: siii kliss xD**

**Brenda: gracias por ser fiel :3 me alegra que te gusten jajaja pues aqui esta la reaccion y mas :D**

**CAPITULO 4 "PALABRAS QUE NO DEBIERON SER DICHAS"**

Kurt estaba perdido en el sabor de los labios del ojimiel, lo estaba besando tiernamente, hacia demasido tiempo que se habia sentido tan... completo.

Blaine habia puesto sus manos en el cuello del castaño, acaricindolo inocentemente, blaine no lo podia decir pero ese era su primer beso, y estaba siendo perfecto, cuando vio por primera vez a kurt lo deslumbro para sus ojos era el hombre mas hermoso que habia visto y le parecia inalcanzable...

Pero ahora ahi estaba, probando los labios del chico que le robo el corazon con tan solo verlo.

Kurt se separo lentamentr viendo los ojos miel del moreno - te pediria perdon... pero no lo siento, te agrado? - entonces vio al chico asentir y comenzo a textear y la realidad golpeo a kurt, blaine es mudo, por un momento lo habia olvidado.

"Si, mucho... no se que vayas a pensar pero... este ha sido mi primer beso y en verdad lo hiciste especial, gracias"

Kurt se impacto al leerlo, que estaba haciendo? Ilusionando a blaine cuando aun no sabia que es lo que realmente quiere con el.

Kurt le sonrio - me alegra no haberte asustado ni decepcionado... y encuentro muy dulce que este haya sido tu primer beso - eso fue sincero, definitivamente blaine era un amor de hombre. Blaine abrio la puerta y le enseño el cel.

"Gracias por traerme... nos vemos mañana"

Kurt asintio y vio a blaine entrar a su casa, era grande y recordo que blaine es de familia acomodada.

Blaine entro a la casa con una sonrisa amplia y un brillo especial en los ojos

\- parece que alguien se la paso bien - comento su hermano, blaine se sonrojo aunque no se pudo borrar su sonrisa. Cooper sospecho que su hermano estaba enamorado pero decidio no preguntarle.

Blaine le dijo con señas que iria a su habitacion, cooper sonrio en respuesta, al entrar a su habitacion tomo un lapiz y una hoja, tenia ganas de escribir una cancion y lo haria, una cancion basada en sus nuevas experiencias...

_*en sus sentimientos por kurt*_

Kurt llego a su casa sin saber que hacer o que pensar... le gustaba blaine? Claro que si, le gustaba pasar tiempo con el? Le encantaba... pero entonces venia la verdadera pregunta... podria estar con el, ser lo que necesita? No lo sabia, blaine era mudo y no sabia como sobrellevar eso.

Decidio consultarlo con la almohada.

Se desperto un poco malhumorado estaba frustrado consigo mismo, porque no podia quitarse el temor e ir por todo con blaine?

Necesitaba hablarlo con alguien. Se arreglo y llamo a mercedes, ella podria aconsejarlo bien y... regañarlo tambien.

Se vieron en el lima bean donde el trabajaba solo que era su dia libre. Mercedes lo saludo y se sentaron juntos, kurt le conto lo que habia pasado con blaine el dia anterior despues que se fue.

\- es maravilloso! Sabia que ambos caerian por el otro, no entiendo tu urgencia de hablar conmigo sobre una noticia tan tierna - expresaba emocionada la morena, kurt bajo la mirada.

\- no es exactamente ese el problema... mercedes no se si pueda emm... con la discapacidad de blaine

Ahi estaba de nuevo la mirada de reproche de mercedes.

\- eres un verdadero tonto! Como puedes decir eso? El amor no necesita de palabras es suficiento con sentirlo, vivirlo, disfrutarlo! - le grito un poco molesta.

Ese dia kurt no se habia despertado precisamente de buen humor como para soportar gritos.

\- entiende mercedes no es facil para mi pensar en estar con alguien como blaine que no puede emitir sonido alguno, siempre me visualice con alguien normal! - kurt quiso retroceder eso ultimo, no se habia escuchado bien, no habia estado bien y lo peor es q fue el enojo el que hablo y no lo que en verdad pensaba.

Vio como el rostro de mercedes se ponia palido y miraba al parecer, a alguien, kurt tuvo un mal presentimiento y volteo.

\- blaine... - solo pudo decir antes de ver la mirada de decepcion del moreno, como este le tiraba unas hojas antes de salir del lugar.

Escucho un bufido por parte de mercedes - sabes? Tal vez si me equivoque y no eres el chico que mi amigo necesita, suerte con buscar a tu persona "normal" - dijo para salir a alcanzar al moreno.

Kurt se sintió la peor escoria del mundo, recogió las hojas y al leerlas se sintió peor.

*era la letra de una canción... una canción de amor... para el... escrita por blaine*

_Que diablos acababa de hacer?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿que les parecio? ¿que creen que va a suceder ahora? :o**

**gracias x leer :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**dia de actualizacion :D oficialmente, termine los examenes *aprobe con 85/100 una que siempre habia reprobado* me siento una genio xD**

**4everbutterfly: awww que bueno que te guste :) y lamento lo de tu corazon hecho bolita :O lo se... pobre blaine :c**

**Gabriela Cruz: jajaja metere a sam pero no como pareja de blaine descuida xD**

**Camiila-klanier: es super triste lo se... jajaja que bueno que te guste el fic aunque sufras con el **

**Brenda: exacto! no debio decirlo... se paso :/**

**Betsy C: ya se, ame el beso... aunque no era planeado asi pero bueh xD blaine es muy tierno en este fic *bueno de por si en la serie lo es* jajaja todos queremos ahorcar a kurt xD gracias, por suerte no me ha ido mal en los examenes xD**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 5 "CELOS"**

Kurt se encontraba leyendo por decima vez esa canción que el Moreno había escrito, era tan claro… el había hecho todo lo contrario a lo que Blaine prácticamente le estaba gritando con ilusión en esa canción.

This line is words you said/ Esta línea son palabras que dices  
Have all gone to my head/ Las tengo todas en la cabeza  
I hear angels sing, in your voice / Escucho angeles cantar, en tu voz  
When you pull me close/ Cuando me sujetas  
Feelings I've never known/Sentimientos que nunca antes habia sentido  
They mean everything/significan todo  
And leave me no choice/Y no me dejas otra opcion

Light on my heart/luz en mi corazon  
Light on my feet/Luz en mis pies  
Light in your eyes/luz en tus ojos  
I can't even speak/No puedo ni hablar  
Do you even know how you make me weak/Tienes idea como me debilitas

I'm a lightweight/ Soy fragil  
better be careful what you say/ mejor ten cuidado con lo que dices  
With every word I'm blown away/ con cada palabra me derrumbo  
You're in control of my heart/ tienes el control de mi corazon

I'm a lightweight/Soy fragil  
easy to fall easy to break/facil de caer, facil de romper  
With every move my whole world shakes/Con un solo movimiento mi mundo tiembla  
Keep me from falling apart/salvame de caerme en pedazos

Make a promise please/hazme una promesa por favor  
You'll always be in reach/dime que siempre estaras a mi alcance  
Just in case I need/ solo en caso de que te necesite  
You there when I call (here when I call)/ tu estas cuando te llame  
This is all so new/ todo esto es nuevo  
Seems to good to be true/ se siente demasiado bien para ser verdad  
Could this really be/¿podria ser este  
A safe place to fall/un lugar seguro para caer?

Keep me from falling /salvame de la caida  
under in your love/ahogada en tu amor  
It's almost all too much/esto ya es demasiado  
Handle with care/tratame con cuidado  
Say you'll be there/dime que estaras ahi

Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla, y pensar en ello dolía… Blaine era frágil, probablemente el chico mas frágil y gentil que algún día pudiera conocer, un chico de Buenos sentimientos que se enamoro de el. Ser arrepentía tanto de las palabras que había dicho, "normal" ¿en serio tuvo que decir eso? Tenia que solucionar las cosas con Blaine.

**8-8-8-8-8-8**

Mientas, el moreno se encontraba viendo el televisor, tratando en no pensar en kurt aunque, siendo sincero, no le esta funcionando.

_¿Qué esperabas Blaine? El es guapo, seguramente popular, con un gran futuro ¿y tu? Solo un chico mudo con expectativas demasiado grandes en el amor, esta es tu realidad, al final… ¿Quién puede amar a un chico que no puede emitir ni un "hola"?_

Blaine se castigaba así mismo en su cabeza, en eso el timbre sonó, lamentó que Cooper no estuviera, la verdad no tenia ganas de ver a nadie, camino hasta la puerta abriéndola, llevándose una gran sorpresa.

\- Blaine! Cuanto tiempo amigo! – se oyó la alegre voz de su mejor amigo, ese chico que podría ser fácilmente su segundo hermano.

Sam Evans.

El rubio lo abrazó y Blaine sonrió por primera vez en 3 días desde aquel desafortunado incidente con el castaño, devolvió el abrazo completamente feliz. Con sam también podía hablar con señas pues este había aprendido cuando juntos estudiaron, se conocían desde los 10 años, un año después de su pérdida de voz, el rubio siempre lo protegió de las burlas de otros en aquel entonces, y junto con Cooper los 3 aprendieron el lenguaje de señas, ellos a entenderlo y Blaine ha comunicarse con él.

"me alegro de verte pero… ¿Qué haces aquí?"

\- vine a visitarte, espero no te moleste, ni a ti ni a coop, que por cierto ¿Dónde esta? – pregunto sam.

"en el trabajo, ¿te quedaras aquí?"

\- si me invitan, por supuesto – sonrió y paso con confianza a la gran casa de los Anderson.

"sabes que eres bienvenido y habitaciones es lo que sobra aquí"

\- gracias, y ahora… necesitas contarme porque parece que has estado llorando y no me mientas, te conozco demasiado bien Blainey

Blaine dejo salir el aire contenido, por un momento pensó que ya no se notaba su tristeza pero bueno, era sam. Si había alguien a quien pudiera contarle era a el.

"bien, se que no puedo escapar de tu interrogatorio"

Y así se pasaron la tarde contándose de lo que han hecho en el tiempo que no se habían visto, Sam escuchaba atento queriendo darle un buen golpe a ese chico kurt, y Blaine se encontraba feliz de saber que sam seguía enamorado de Rachel, siempre había querido que su prima y el terminaran juntos.

**8-8-8-8-8-8**

Kurt se encontraba trabajando pero sus pensamientos aun estaban en lo que había sucedido con Blaine, no lo había visto durante 4 días, temía que tal vez nunca volviera y no tuviera la oportunidad de disculparse y de pedirle una oportunidad.

En eso, vio al chico entrar, sonrió al verlo, tenia que aprovechar la oportunidad, pero se congelo al verlo llegar acompañado, no por Rachel, ni por Mercedes sino por un chico bastante apuesto, entraron riendo, de lo mas felices y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta que en verdad estaba interesado en Blaine.

Porque sintió hervir su sangre, estaba celoso y eso solo podía significar una cosa… estaba enamorado.

\- vaya vaya… parece que alguien actúa mas rápido que tu porcelana – se burlo santana quien ya sabía lo que había sucedido, kurt le había contado la misma noche del día en que se le ocurrió decir aquellas crueles palabras.

\- cállate, no tengo ni idea de quién es, y antes de que empieces si, estoy celoso

Santana ahogo una risa, en eso vieron a mercedes entrar y saludar a ambos jóvenes muy entusiasta, Kurt se intrigo ¿mercedes conocía a ese chico? La morena se dirigió a el.

\- hola kurt – saludo seria.

\- hola mercedes… ¿vas a ordenar?

La chica asintió, pidiendo 3 ordenes, supuso que era para ella y ambos chicos, santana vio que definitivamente el castaño no iba a preguntar asi que, decidió hacerlo ella.

\- oye mercedes… ¿Quién es el rubio que se encuentra con el tierno de blaine?

Mercedes vio la mirada de coraje contenido que echaba kurt dirigida a la pareja de amigos, se le ocurrió una idea, después lo hablaría con sam.

\- el es… un viejo amigo pero también… un muy interesado pretendiente de Blaine, espero que ahora si le de la oportunidad, sam ha regresado solo para poder conquistar a nuestro blaine – mentira, no podía haber mentira más grande pues esos dos eran como hermanos pero mercedes sabia, que kurt necesitaba ponerse la pilas y, después de lo que había sucedido, debía ser algo fuerte. ¿Qué mejor que los celos?

Kurt solo desvió la mirada, santana lo miro con un poco de lastima – gracias por despegar mis dudas mercedes, aquí está tu pedido – y la chica sonrió dirigiéndose con los chicos.

\- y bien… ¿Qué haras? El chico parece venir con todo – dijo apuntando a la mesa donde sam manchaba la nariz de blaine con el glaseado y este le miraba supuestamente molesto pero después muerto de la risa, parecía demasiado feliz con la presencia del rubio.

Kurt se mordió el labio – debo hablar con el… arreglar lo que sucedió – respondió.

\- aja… ¿y que mas? Te recuerdo que el chico esta enamorado de ti y tu andas con tus dudas, si solo vas a pedirle disculpas para quedar como amigos mejor déjalo así… mira que al tal Sam no parece importarle su discapacidad – dijo esto en contra del castaño, ella sabia que lo único que impedía que kurt y blaine estuvieran juntos era el miedo de su amigo.

Kurt miro la mesa donde estaban blaine, sam y mercedes, observo al moreno con detenimiento, sus miradas se encontraron por un momento, el ojimiel bajo la mirada para después levantarla y mirar a Mercedes, pero con ese momento tuvo para saberlo.

\- voy a pedirle que sea mi novio, no me importa más su mudez, lo quiero santana… ahora entiendo que lo quiero – se sinceró el ojiazul, la morena sonrió complacida con lo que escuchaba.

Por fin kurt aceptaba sus sentimientos e iría por todo con Blaine. La pregunta es… ¿lo lograra?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Espero que les haya gustado :D la cancion es "Lightweight" de demi lovato :D**

**¿Que creen que sucedera en el prox cap? ¿Blaine le dara la oportunidad?**

**Gracias por leer ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Perdon por no haber podido subir capitulo el martes, fue algo inevitable u.u pero bueh, aqui estoy de regreso :D**

**brenda: jeje lo se, te entiendo yo amo a demi con todo mi corazon, sus canciones son hermosas :3**

**Camiila-klanier: blaine es demasiado tierno y adorable como para hacerse el dificil ademas, amaras el cap xD**

**Gabriela Cruz: jajaja deja a sam, de hecho, trata de ayudarlos xD**

**Jeny: obvio que si, lo ama xD**

**Guest: nada mejor que un poco de celos para dejar salir los verdaderos sentimientos xD**

**SwiftCriss: no habra Blam mas que en modo fraternal :3**

**CAPITULO 6 "NOVIOS"**

Kurt se preguntaba ¿Cómo hacer para hacerle saber a Blaine lo mucho que se arrepentía por lo dicho aquel dia? ¿Cómo declarársele sin que el moreno desconfiara de lo que sentía? Lo único que el castaño tenia claro era que tenia que hacerlo ya, habia pasado toda una semana desde que Blaine era acompañado por el rubio, Kurt estaba asqueado de tantas escenas tiernas entre ellos, temia estar perdiendo a Blaine o, en el peor de los casos…

Ya haberlo perdido.

Negó con la cabeza, tenia que sacarse esos pensamientos negativos, debía encontrar una manera, en verdad que extrañaba al moreno, en esos días solo habia estado perdido entre recuerdos, cuando el hablaba y blaine lo escuchaba atentamente, cuando este le texteaba algo gracioso, cuando fueron juntos a aquella fundación, su beso…

Anhelaba volver a besar esos labios, pero lo que mas ansiaba era que esos hermosos ojos color miel lo miraran nuevamente con cariño, con ese brillo tan único que solo los ojos de Blaine tenían. Subió a su coche y empezó a salir del estacionamiento del restaurant, por fin habia terminado el dia, fue entonces cuando se fijo que Blaine y Sam se resguardaban de la intensa lluvia debajo de la lona que tenia fuera el restaurant, Kurt se sorprendia ¿con todo el dinero que tiene y no puede conseguirse un autor?

Pero entonces sonríe, recordando que Blaine es todo un caso, no es el típico niño rico, otra de las razones por las que se enamoro de el. Se acerco a ellos y abrió la ventana.

\- ¿los llevo? Dudo que pase algún coche con este tiempo – dijo a regañadientes, no le agradaba mucho la idea de llevar al rubio pero sabia que Blaine no subiría sin el chico. El moreno lo miro sorprendido y dudoso, Kurt se sintio culpable nuevamente cuando vio aun dolor en aquellos ojos. Vio que Sam le decía algo en el oído a Blaine y este asentía.

Ambos se subieron al coche – gracias – dijo sam, kurt solo asintió, por el retrovisor observo a Blaine, se veía sumamente adorable mojado, aunque se veía incomodo, en su mirada no habia resentimiento u odio solo… parecía triste cada que veía a kurt.

\- sam ¿verdad? ¿A dónde te llevo? Se la dirección de Blaine pero no la tuya – hablo kurt.

\- a la misma dirección, vivimos en la misma casa

Esas palabras congelaron al castaño ¿Qué? ¿vivian juntos? Sam estaba complicándose para aguantarse la risa, Mercedes ya lo habia puesto al tanto de la mentira de lo que supuestamente siente por Blaine, ahora veía la mirada llena de coraje y miedo de kurt, sabia que ese chico amaba a su mejor amigo y que efectivamente, necesitaba un empujonsito, se imaginaba todo lo que el ojiazul se estaba imaginando en ese momento.

\- mmm esta bien – fue lo único que pudo decir kurt tratando de apartar todas la imágenes espantosas de su mente, no, ellos dos no podían ya ser… no, no podía perder a Blaine de esa manera.

El moreno solo observaba discretamente a kurt, lo extrañaba, pero en serio le habia dolido escuchar lo que en verdad el castaño pensaba de el, no lo consideraba "normal" vaya… y pensar que creía que kurt era el que mejor lo entendía, si que habia sido ingenuo.

Llegaron a su casa, Sam volvió a dar las "gracias" y bajaba, Blaine estaba a punto de bajar y el rubio ya estaba abriendo la puerta de la casa, en un impulso kurt bajo del coche, corriendo rápidamente a lado del moreno, el rubio vio todo en cámara lenta, le pareció muy tierna la escena.

Kurt tomo de la cintura a Blaine en cuanto este bajo del coche, el moreno no pudo evitar la sorpresa que se llevo cuando después de tantos días volvió sentir al castaño tan cerca de el, se perdió en sus ojos azules que le gritaban "lo siento" ambos ignorando la lluvia, ambos quedando empapados y kurt no lo soporto mas…

Lo besó.

Ahí en medio de la lluvia, unió sus labios con los del menor, Blaine no se lo pensó y rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del mas alto, ambos perdiéndose en el sabor del otro, se habían extrañado, demasiado… kurt profundizo el beso, probando asi la lengua del chico del que esta enamorado, Blaine batallo un poco en seguirle el ritmo pero aun asi no se limito, añoraba ese beso, estar asi con kurt… pasaron unos minutos cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente.

Ambos se miraron, kurt veía la duda y temor en la mirada del ojimiel asi que decidió hablar.

\- perdóname, lo que me escuchaste decir aquella vez… sonó realmente mal, pero te juro… tu eres tan especial Blaine, tan diferente, y no me refiero a tu discapacidad, sino a tu forma tan tierna y única de ser, ese dia estaba enojado conmigo y me desquite en la primera oportunidad que tuve… diciendo esas horribles palabras… por favor perdóname – le rogó, blaine lo escuchaba sin interrumpir, tomo su mano y se resguardaron en el pequeño techo de la entrada de su casa.

Saco su celular, por suerte a pesar de mojarse seguía funcionando y comenzó a textear, kurt espero impaciente.

"en verdad ¿crees eso de mi? Porque me dolieron las palabras que dijiste aquel dia… que no era normal"

Kurt negó con la cabeza – y no lo eres, eres único Blaine, eres diferente simplemente por el hecho de ser tu… y por esa razón, me enamore de ti y fui un gran estúpido al no querer aceptarlo – el moreno abrió los ojos abruptamente por la declaración del castaño pero sonrio, sonrió ampliamente.

\- y no me importa si estas con Sam, no me importa si tal vez el te ama desde siempre, luchare por ti asi que…

Se calló al notar la mirada de confusión en el rostro del moreno, este comenzó a textear.

"¿Qué tiene que ver sam? ¿Por qué piensas que… estoy con el?"

\- pues se la pasan juntos, y vive ahora contigo… - dijo apretando los dientes, Blaine espero un poco y no pudo evitar reir, eso si que era sumamente adorable, Kurt creyendo que entre el y Sam habia algo.

"el es mi mejor amigo, casi como mi hermano ¿de donde sacaste esa idea?"

Kurt lo miro con una ceja levantada – mercedes me dijo… - y entonces comprendió todo, la chica lo iba a oir, ¿Cómo pudo mentirle asi? Pero bueno, tal vez necesitaba algo asi para abrir los ojos a la única verdad.

\- bueno, no importa… Blaine yo solo, quiero decirte que me he enamorado de ti, que quiero estar contigo y que no me importa que no puedas hablar, con verte y tenerte en mis brazos es suficiente, ¿quieres ser mi novio?

Blaine se sonrojo, sin creerse que eso estuviera pasando, siempre habia creido que tal vez… nunca tendría novio. Pues, dudaba que alguien pudiera enamorarse de quien no podía hablar pero ahí estaba, su excepción, el chico que lo impacto desde la primera vez que lo habia visto ahí en ese restaurante, trabajando.

Asintió animadamente y kurt lo abrazó, Blaine recargo su cabeza en el hombro del mas alto, por fin, sus sueños se hacían realidad… tenia novio, y no uno cualquiera, sino el único chico que queria.

\- gracias por decir "si", nunca mas volveré a lastimarte lo prometo – le susurro en el oído, el corazón de Blaine latio fuertemente ante esas palabras, se separo un poco y ahora fue el, quien inicio el beso, lamentablemente ese momento fue interrumpido.

\- ¿Qué sucede aquí Blaine? – pregunto una voz sonando autoritaria.

Cooper Anderson, el hermano mayor de Blaine.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR LEER...**

**¿QUE CREEN QUE HAGA COOPER? :O**

***AMO METERLO EN LOS FICS***


	8. Chapter 8

**HOLAAAA POR FIN DIA DE ACTUALIZACION XD ESPERO LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO :D**

**gabriela cruz: jajaja tu siempre en contra de Sam ¿porque? quiero una explicacion xD**

**camiila-klanier: awww es que coop es el mejor hermano :3 y si, se llevara bien con kurt**

**brenda: cooper se lo tomara bien, solo intenta cuidar a su hermanito.**

**adriana11: siii :3 ya son novios, ya era hora xD**

**SwiftCriss: cooper siempre de sobre´protector y es normal... y si, por fin son novios.**

**Jeny: cooper no se enojo... aqui entenderas :D**

**CAPITULO 7: COOPER**

Kurt observo al hombre En el umbral de la puerta, no lo conocia Pero veia Entre PARECIDO EL ONU y Su novio, era supusó Do hermano.

\- Buenas tardes kurt soja - se presento El Castaño.

\- Cooper soja, hermano de Blaine ... y repito, Que SUCEDE aqui?

Blaine comenzo un hacerle señas párrafo explicarle la situacion - ASI Que Tu novio - DIJO Poco serio ONU el alcalde, Blaine asintio, cooper suspiro llrvando Do atencion al castaño.

\- NECESITAMOS Hablar y no, Descuida Blaine no te lo pienso ahuyentar - kurt solo asintio, supusó De Que queria Hablar y entraron a la casa, los dejo Blaine Hablar en la sala ¿MIENTRAS Se Fue un su habitacion junto estafa Sam.

Cooper y Kurt sí sentaron en el sofá, mirandose de frente, A Pesar de Su expresion seria kurt No Se sentia intimidado Por Cooper.

\- No me molesta Que Estés Saliendo con mi hermanito, es mas ... estoy Feliz De Que Por Fin Alguien sí un animado Estar Con El, Es Muy un chico noble y especial y queria Verlo del feliz, enamorado y correspondido Sobre TODO Pero .. . tambien se, Que es dificil

Kurt comprendio el Pensar del Mayot de los Anderson - yo ... Tuve Que Pensar Mucho en decidirme Estar Con Blaine, el es súmamente especial, unico Pero Debo admitir Que Me preocupaba Do discapacidad, Eso Es un Lo Que Te refieres, ¿no?

Cooper asintio - mi hermano Es Muy un chico sensato y no Quiero Que lo lastimen .. me preocupa Que orita this Seguro y despues te des Cuenta Que No Puedes Seguir - kurt lo entendio, El Mismo sí planteo ESO Muchas Veces.

\- Lo amo ... no te puedo asegurar Que estaremos juntos Siempre ya Que, Las Relaciones Son Asi, Inestables Pero Te aseguro Que Si dia números ONU separamos sin sueros Por Do discapacidad ya que ... Después de todo, Eso Es Lo Que he aquí Hace Aún más especial

A Cooper le agradaron los AEE Palabras, Penso Que Su hermano ESTABA En Buenas Manos.

\- Bien, Entonces ... Cuida busque un mi hermano Kurt y hazlo muy Feliz

\- Te lo prometo

** Dia siguiente al **

Kurt entraba feliz cogido de la mano con Blaine al restaurante, Santana al verlos corrió hacia ellos sin creerse lo que veia pero muy contenta de que por fin kurt hubiera dado el gran paso.

\- al parecer una nueva parejita se formo ¿eh?

Blaine se sonrojo aunque sonrió ampliamente, Kurt solo nego con la cabeza divertido y acostumbrado a las impertinencias de su amiga.

\- desde ayer somos novios oficialmente - le informó. La morena los abrazó a ambos.

\- que bueno que perdonaste al idiota de mi amigo - le dijo guiñandole un ojo a Blaine, este rió un poco y Kurt la miro un poco molesto pero bueno, asi era Santana.

Se fueron a sentar pues era el dia libre del castaño, ordenaron y comenzaron una conversacion.

"¿mi hermano no se paso contigo? tiende a protegerme mucho" - le escribio blaine.

\- no, de hecho fue bastante flexible ademas, lo entiendo yo... te lastime, creeme no volvere a hacerlo

Blaine negó con la cabeza.

"olvidalo, es normal que no fuera facil, comprendo que los demas me miran diferente, ha de ser molesto que tu pareja no pueda decirte nada, a mi me molesta no poder decirte todo lo que siento y pienso... extraño poder hablar"

Kurt se sintió mal por eso ultimo, a veces creía que el moreno estaba bien con su discapacidad pero ahora podia ver claramente que no. Tomo las manos de Blaine entre las suyas sobre la mesa, este le sonrió.

\- ignora a las personas, si... me encantaria escucharte hablar pero eso no se puede y no hay problema porque mira, asi con tu "discapacidad" y todo, me enamoraste - blaine se sonrojo aunque le dedico una mirada llena de amor, Kurt sabia que no se habia equivocado al darse una oportunidad con el.

"¿en verdad no hay problema? yo... te entendería"

Kurt se levanto de su lugar y se sentó a lado de Blaine, este le hizo espacio - escuchame bien, todo tu eres hermoso y especial e incluso tu silencio... me enamora - el moreno le sonrío pues nunca se imagino que alguna vez alguien fuera a verlo de esa manera. Se acerco a Kurt y le dio un casto y dulce beso en los labios. El castaño sonrío, siempre queria ver esa sonrisa en el rostro de su novio.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿QUE LES PARECE? TODO BIEN Y HERMOSO POR ESTE CAPITULO... NO PROMETO NADA EN LOS SIGUIENTES XD**

**GRACIAS POR LEER**


	9. Chapter 9

**Lamento las partes no entendibles en la primera parte del capitulo anterior, les juro que no tengo ni idea de que paso .-. pero espero le hayan entendido... la verdad es que no logro comprenderlo.**

**gabriela cruz: ¿como no te puede agradar sam? es la ley, yo lo amo, creo que aun falta para el drama... aunque no prometo nada porque luego me llega cada idea xD**

**camiila-klanier: jajajaja no se quien vaya a meter la pata (o tal vez si xD)**

**brenda: quien no ama a cooper? el es hermoso :3 y lo se, son un amor :3**

**SwiftCriss: se que al principio estuvo raro, ni yo comprendo que sucedio .-.**

**Jeny: fue corto porque en serio que no tuve tiempo, lo lamento... ya espero las vacaciones!**

**Betsy C: jajaja bueno, en los dos prox capitulos aun no habra problemas xD**

**Guest: ya ni me digas :/ no se porque se puso asi, yo lo hice normal *el gobierno me vigila***

**4everbutterfly: lo se, se escribio asi no tengo idea del porque, aunque gracias por leerlo a pesar de las cosas raras, y claro que habra drama! solo los dejare tranquilos por estos caps...**

**Capitulo 8 "Cena"**

Habian pasado exactamente dos meses desde que Kurt y Blaine iniciaron su noviazgo, kurt se habia acostumbrado completamente a la ausencia de voz del moreno y estaba muy feliz y comodo a su lado, a sus 21 años nunca se habia realmente enamorado y ahora estaba seguro de que lo estaba. Blaine no podía ser mas feliz, estaba enamorado, perdidamente enamorado del castaño.

\- entonces recuerda que esto es "Y" y esto es "z" – le explicaba el mayor de los Anderson a kurt, desde poco menos de dos semanas el castaño habia decidido a aprender el lenguaje de señas para poder entender mejor a Blaine.

\- bien, ya terminamos el abecedario – decía alegre Cooper, kurt se habia entendido muy bien con el moreno. Blaine se encontraba terminando su tarea en su habitación.

Estaba terminándola, por fin. Habia estado sentado ahí 2 horas pero ni siquiera la tarea mas difícil le quitaba la sonrisa que tenia plasmada en la cara, pues saldría a cenar con su novio, suspiró en cuanto por fin pudo cerrar el cuaderno entonces abrieron la puerta.

\- amor ¿terminaste? – pregunto kurt y Blaine asintió rápidamente, kurt se acerco y le dio un rápido beso.

\- me alegra, anda vámonos

Blaine se puso los tenis ya que andaba descalzo, tomo la mano del mas alto y bajaron, Cooper solo les despidió moviendo la mano, una vez a fuera subieron al coche. Blaine comenzó a textear.

"¿como te fue con coop?"

\- excelente, terminamos el abecedario aunque volveremos a repasar mañana

"lamento estar dándote estos problemas" – escribió cabizbajo el moreno, kurt negó lentamente acercando sus manos al rostro de blaine para tomarlo con ternura y asi poder mirarlo a los ojos.

\- ningún problema, eres mi novio, el chico del que estoy enamorado y… quiero poder entenderte sin necesidad de esto – dijo señalando el celular – asi que por favor no te preocupes mas por esto o dime ¿tu no lo harias por mi?

Blaine rápidamente asintió - ¿ves? Es lo que dos personas que se quieren hacen, asi que mejor dejame besarte para podernos ir a cenar – Blaine se sonrojo y junto sus labios con los de su novio, pasando sus manos por el cuello del castaño, kurt profundizo el beso, acaricio las mejillas de blaine con sus manos, sus lenguas se enredaban, se probaban, era un beso intenso, ya habían tenido varios y siempre desfallecían con cada uno. Se separaron una vez que la necesidad de aire se hizo presente.

Los ojos del moreno brillaban, kurt siempre sonreía al ver lo sonrosado que siempre terminaba blaine después de un beso asi, el castaño se sentía verdaderamente privilegiado al saber que solo el habia besado al pelinegro, que era su primer novio, su primer amor…

\- bien, vámonos – anuncio prendiendo el auto. Pero antes de avanzar la pantalla del celular de blaine fue puesto frente a el.

"me encanta que me beses"

Kurt sonrió ampliamente – es bueno saberlo, porque pienso hacerlo muy seguido – le dijo y blaine aunque sonrojado asintió alegremente agradándole demasiado la idea.

Llegaron a un restaurante, kurt se estaciono y le abrió la puerta a Blaine, este siempre se quejaba por la acción pero kurt sabia que el moreno era muy timido y por eso mismo se apenaba.

Entraron y se sentaron en una mesa – suelo venir aquí con santana, espero te guste – le dijo kurt, blaine sonrió asintiendo y comenzando a textear.

"si a ti te gusta, seguro a mi también"

Kurt lo miro con sumo amor – eres adorable – el moreno tomo sus manos, y se frustro un poco, demostrándolo en las explresiones de su rostro.

Kurt ya habia aprendido a conocer esos momentos de Blaine, cuando quisiera decir tantas cosas y le frustra no poder hacerlo, el entendía que el moreno queria expresarse, no solo con señas o con mensajes, sino por el mismo, por su misma voz que, ahora misma era desconocida para el mismo. Kurt nunca sabia que hacer o que decirle en esos momentos, porque podía entender lo triste que eso era.

\- ¿Qué tal si ordenamos? – pregunto el castaño para cambiar las expresiones del moreno quien asintió comenzando a leer los menus, al poco rato le hablaron al camarero, este se fue con las ordenes.

\- no quiero que estes asi blaine, yo te quiero aun con tu discapacidad, se que es difícil, sobretodo para ti pero… sonríe ¿si? ¿por mi? – blaine lo miro con disculpa.

"lo siento solo… es que a veces me es tan difícil no poder decirte todo lo que me haces sentir, no poder expresarme como quiero"

\- y te entiendo pero, me lo demuestras blaine, con tus ojos brillando cada que me ven, con tus sonrisas cada que estas conmigo, con tus abrazos que siempre me transmiten tus sentimientos, no necesito que me hables para saber lo que me quieres transmitir - dijo sinceramente, blaine lo miraba atónito, no se esperaba para nada esas palabras.

"tengo tantas ganas de besarte ahora mismo pero… tanta mirada me intimida"

Kurt rio al voltear a su alrededor y ver a personas mirándolos por momentos, el castaño le dio un beso en la mejilla.

\- ya tendremos nuestro momentos a solas para besarnos, te lo aseguro

Llego la cena y ese agrio momento quedo en el olvido, ambos platicaban amenamente *claro, blaine texteando*, felices de estar juntos, si a kurt le hubieran dicho que estaría realmente en una relación seria hace unos meses se hubiera reido, nunca fue de los que en serio buscaran algo serio y no porque no se diera sino porque el no queria pero, el chico de los ojos bonitos se lo habia hecho imposible.

_Desde el momento en que te vi entrar por la puerta de Lima Bean supe que eras diferente a todos, me encantaste, tus ojos me embrujaron de una manera abrumadora y tus sonrisas me enamoraron poco a poco, aun me pregunto ¿Por qué te enamoraste de mi? Porque si soy sincero… no te merezco, he hecho cosas que seguro no te agradaran ni un poco y tu, eres inocente y tierno, un chico dispuesto a dar todo sin esperar nada a cambio, eres único Blaine y… me encantaría que te sintieras asi._

No podía dejar de observar al moreno, estaba feliz, nunca pensó que pasaría pero estaba feliz de tener a Blaine y no necesitaba nada mas. Terminaron de cenar, kurt pago y se dirigieron a dar un paseo por un pequeño parque cerca del lugar.

"aquí solia venir con mis padres cuando era niño… con Cooper, aunque me molestaba mucho ¿sabes? Fue cerca de aquí… donde mis padres murieron"

Kurt leia conmocionado el texto – lo siento mucho – blaine solo levanto los hombros, kurt lo rodeo con sus brazos por detrás, dándole su consuelo, blaine se dejo consolar recargando su cabeza en el pecho del castaño.

\- ¿quieres contarme de eso?

Blaine asintió "eres mi novio y quiero que sepas… el peor dia de mi vida"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Espero les haya gustado, en el proximo capitulo sabran lo que sucedio la noche en que blaine perdio la voz!**

**gracias por leer :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**DIA DE ACTUALIZACION :D POR POCO Y NO SUBO XD ESTAMOS EN EXAMENES FINALES Y TODO ESTA BIEN LOCO .-. AHI SI NO LLEGO ACTUALIZAR SE DEBERA A LA FALTA DE TIEMPO EH *CULPEN A LA UNIVERSIDAD***

**gabriela cruz: jajaja que mal que no te caiga sam, yo lo amo u.u y saldra en todo fic que escriba, es inevitable xD**

**camiila-klanier: jajaja me encanta tu sarcasmo y hablando de intriga, supongo lo mismo pasara en este cap xD**

**brenda: que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo :D no no llores!**

**jeny: en este capitulo lo sabras :D**

**4everbutterfly: si, ambos con sus sentimientos son felices :D que bueno que te agrade el fic, espero poder seguir haciendolo interesante ^^**

**CAPITULO 9 "I LOVE YOU"**

_Blaine caminaba de la mano de su madre alegre porque le habían comprado nieve, era de noche y pasaban cerca del parque ya que el coche estaba siendo reparado y Cooper se habia llevado la camioneta. Pasaron por un callejón sin embargo escucharon ruidos desde dentro de el y de la oscuridad salieron dos hombres. El señor Anderson se puso delante de su esposa e hijo._

_\- mas vale que nos entreguen todo lo que tengan – dijo amenazante uno de ellos, el mas alto, el padre de Blaine no lo pensó dos veces y les entrego el efectivo que llevaba en la chamarra y la cartera que llevaba en el pantalón._

_\- ella también – dijo el otro señalando el bolso de la señora Anderson que, un poco temerosa lo fue sacando de su brazo._

_Blaine no entendía muy bien que sucedia pero tenia miedo y se escondió detrás de su mama, los tipos comenzaron a contar el dinero._

_\- ahora si, dejenos ir ya tienen lo que querían – dijo el padre de Blaine, sin embargo se escucho el sonido de un gatillo desde el fondo del callejón, los señores Anderson comenzaron a sudar frio. Un tipo mucho mas intimidante salio por detrás._

_\- vera… yo soy el que decide eso _

_Dijo apuntando con una pistola al señor Anderson – y yo decido que… usted no volverá a casa – y se escucho el disparo, una bala cerca del corazón, cayo al piso pero antes le dijo a su esposa._

_\- vete… llévatelo – aunque aterrada, la señora Anderson tomo a su hijo en brazos y salio corriendo de ahí, Blaine aun no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder, lagrimas caian de sus ojos, estaba chico pero sabia lo que significaba un balazo en el pecho de una persona._

_\- dios… ayudame – susurraba su madre quien ya habia corrido por 4 cuadras, se oyo otro disparo el cual hizo caer a la señora, le habia dado a un costado del abdomen, una chica de mas o menos 19 años pasaba por ahí y corrió para ayudarla sin embargo observo como los tipos se acercaban._

_\- llévatelo… por favor, salva a mi hijo – rogó Clarissa Anderson, la chica asintió – adiós Blainey…_

_Blaine se dejo cargar pero no pudo mas y cuando llevaba unos pasos la chica y obsevo como se alejaba de su madre grito._

_\- MAMAAAAAAAAAA – y después, todo estaba en negro._

"No recuerdo porque me desmaye, creo que el impacto o no se pero cuando desperté mi hermano estaba a mi lado y me abrazo entonces… recordé todo, intente hablar pero, no pude, esa noche perdí todo, mi mamá, mi papá y mi voz"

Kurt estaba impactado por la historia, no podía creer que a tan corta edad su novio haya pasado por algo tan traumatizante, lo abrazo fuertemente, Blaine se dejo abrazar escondiendo su cabeza en el cuello del mas alto y dejo salir unas lagrimas después de haber recordado aquel trágico momento.

\- eres un chico muy valiente cariño, y siento tanto que hayas pasado por algo asi… pero ya no llores, tus padres no querrian que lo hicieras – dijo separándose y limpiando las lagrimas del moreno con las yemas de sus dedos.

Blaine le dio una semi sonrisa y se acerco para besarlo, ambos unieron sus labios en un beso lleno de amor y consuelo, solo era un roce tierno de labios, pero amaban esa sensación de felicidad cada que se unian de esa manera. Blaine se separo.

Con sus labios dijo "i love you" Kurt sonrio ampliamente – yo también te amo – se tomaron de las manos y se fueron de ahí, dejando atrás el amargo recuerdo y viendo a hacia un nuevo presente juntos.

**8-8-8-8-8-8**

Había pasado una semana desde esa salida a cenar, Santana estaba feliz por la sonrisa de su mejor amigo, desde que empezó a salir con Blaine se la pasaba de buen humor.

\- es triste que ya mero terminen las vacaciones ¿no crees? – comento la morena.

\- si… pero que podemos hacerle – se quejo el castaño aunque sin poder quitar la sonrisa de su rostro y llevándose un vaso de regresco a la boca.

\- muy bien Hummel confiesa ¿ya tuviste sexo con Anderson?

Kurt casi se ahoga después de escuchar aquello – santana! ¿Qué diablos te pasa preguntándome eso?! – se quejo tratando de tomar aire.

\- jajaja perdón perdón, es que como has andado con cara de estúpido enamorado todo el dia se me paso la idea por la cabeza

Kurt solo rodó los ojos por las ocurrencias ya acostumbradas de su amiga.

\- entonces ¿Por qué tan feliz? – insistió la pelinegra.

\- Blaine comera hoy en mi casa, es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que estaremos completamente solos, tengo planeado una tarde de películas que a el le gustan y hacerle el pie de queso que tanto le gusta – dijo entusiasmado.

\- y después tendrán sexo – bromeo la morena, haciendo que nuevamente su amigo la fulminara con la mirada.

\- solo en eso piensas ¿cierto? – la acusó el ojiazul con una sonrisa prepotente.

\- nop, te recuerdo que estoy soltera pero… algo me dice que tu si lo piensas y no lo niegues mira que sere lesbiana pero no ciega y se que Blaine esta como quiere – dijo sin vergüenza la morena.

Kurt se sonrojo al ser descubierto por su mejor amiga – oh vamos, no tiene nada de malo desear a tu novio kurt, de hecho, es de lo mas natural – lo apoyo.

\- lo se, es solo que… ya sabes, dudo que el este preparado, soy su primer novio y no se, no quiero presionarlo ni nada parecido

\- ¿ya has hablado con el sobre esto? – le pregunto la morena.

\- no, mira… yo tengo experiencia ok

\- demasiada, mas de lo que deberías – se burlo su amiga.

Kurt solo la fulmino con la mirada antes de suspirar – como sea, el punto es… no quiero que crea que solo busco eso ¿entiendes? Además, si hablo con el… le tendre que contar como era antes y creo que eso lo espantaría – dijo con sinceridad y temor.

\- no creo que Blaine sean de los que juzgan además, tu podias acostarte con quien tu quisieras, estabas libre y con los tipos con los que estuviste buscaban lo mismo que tu asi que no dañaste a nadie

Kurt se quedo pensativo unos minutos antes de que la puerta del restaurante se abriera abruptamente, dejando entrar a Sam quien parecía alterado.

\- dime que Blaine esta aquí contigo – pidió el rubio.

\- no, no lo he visto desde ayer en la noche ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto preocupado.

\- no ha vuelto de clases, nadie sabe donde esta, Cooper lo esta buscando con unos amigos… tememos que algo le haya pasado.

Y el corazón de kurt se detuvo...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿DONDE ESTARA BLAINE? :O**

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, GRACIAS POR LEER :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**se que el dia de actualizacion fue ayer u.u pero tuve un contratiempo en la universidad, pero es mejor tarde que nunca, y aqui esta el cap, espero lo disfruten :D**

**Gabriela Cruz: jaja a mi me encanta dejarlo en suspenso xD**

**Jeny: descuida, aqui sabemos que pasa con Blaine... lamentablemente, nada puede ser color de rosa.**

**DreamerKlainer1: jeje que bueno que te guste :D respondiendo a tus preguntas, si habra momentos hot pero mas adelante y sobre los gemidos, investigue y si, si puede gemir y gruñir, hasta orita supe que hasta pueden reir en ocasiones .-. **

**Capitulo 10 "Obsesion"**

Cooper estaba desesperado, no sabia donde mas buscar, temia tanto por su hermano menor, era demasiado noble, demasiado inocente y además de todo mudo. No sabria como defenderse, ni siquiera podría pedir ayuda.

Miro al cielo – por favor ayúdenme a encontrarlo… por favor, no soportaría perderlo a el también – dijo al borde de las lagrimas. Y como si lo hubieran escuchado alguien le hablo por detrás.

\- ¿tu eres el hermano de Blaine Anderson, cierto?

\- si, soy yo… ¿sabes algo de el?

La chica asintió rápidamente pero parecía asustada – mira, primero que nada lamento esto porque… yo sabia que pasaría pero tenia miedo – Cooper se desespero mas.

\- por favor lo que sea dimelo, prometo no decir que tu me dijiste, por favor yo solo… necesito encontrar a mi hermanito, asegurarme que esta bien

La chica suspiro – mi hermano… ha tenido esta obsesion con Blaine desde que lo vio la primera vez – empezó a explicar.

\- ¿obsesión? – pregunto confundido el moreno.

La chica asintió – si… el, quiere a Blaine para el y ha estado planeando un acto abominable, yo me entere meses atrás pero después vino el verano y pensé, lo habia olvidado pero ayer supe que no… el tiene a tu hermano, probablemente en el sotano de la escuela yo solo… espero no sea tarde – dijo bajando la mirada.

Cooper no necesito nada mas para entender lo que el hermano de esa chica planeaba hacer y temblo al pensar en que podría ya ser tarde… abusarian de su hermano.

**8-8-8-8-8-8**

Jason me seguía mirando, no entendía que sucedia, me pidió ayuda para ordenar algunas cosas del sotano de la escuela pero ahora nos encontrábamos encerrados aquí y el me miraba de una mirada que me intimidaba e incomodaba, me eche para tras cuando comenzó a caminar hacia mi.

\- ¿sabes Blaine? Eres realmente hermoso – me dijo con la sonrisa torcida, esto era demasiado extraño ¿Qué pretendía? No logro entender que esta pasando aquí.

\- escuche que tienes novio y no me agrado nada esa noticia – su voz cambio a una un poco mas amarga, esta me infundo temor, quise separarme mas de el pero me encontré en la pared, entonces tomo mi rostro.

\- tu debes ser mio Blaine… solo mio – ok, debo irme de aquí pero en el momento que intente moverme el puso su pierna entre las mias inmovilizándome.

\- no no no Blaine… tu y yo pasaremos un momento muy feliz aquí, me asegurare de que tu y todo tu cuerpo les quede claro que eres mio – y entonces me beso, al instante intente separarme pero el solo se apretó mas a mi, no, no queria esto, quiero a Kurt, no… esto no me puede estar pasando a mi.

Maldita sea! Quiero pedir ayuda! Pero no puedo

Me congele en cuanto lo sentí tocándome por debajo de mi camisa, tengo que irme de aquí, no… por favor pará. Pero el siguió tocándome, esto me hace sentir tan sucio.

\- ¿el te ha tocado Blaine? Pues hare que olvides eso – me dijo antes de meter sus manos en mis pantalones, NO! Saque fuerzas de donde no sabia que tenia y lo empuje, en cuanto cayo aproveche para llegar a la puerta sin embargo, el fue mas rápido y me tomo de la cintura empujándome a la mesa que habia a un metro de la puerta.

\- queria hacerlo por las buenas pero… parece que lo haremos por las malas ¿eh?

Me comenzó a bajar los pantalones, quise apartarlo de mi pero me tenia entre la mesa y su cuerpo, el era el doble de fuerte que yo… me era imposible escapar, dios por favor… ayuda. Nadie puede escucharme solo tu.

Me empezó a besar la nuca, sentí como nuevamente sus manos se dirigían a mi entrepierna, lagrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas… estaba perdido. Perdóname kurt… perdóname. No quiero esto, juro que no lo quiero. Entonces escuche la puerta abrirse de golpe, y ya no sentí mas jason en mis espaldas.

\- miserable! ¿Cómo te atreves a tocar a mi hermano?! – mire a cooper quien le habia propinado un golpe a Jason, tome mis pantalones y me los puse nuevamente, entonces voltee y estaba kurt, corrió hacia mi.

\- vámonos, tu hermano se encargara – me dijo, no pude mirarlo a los ojos, no después de lo que acaba de pasar.

Caminamos hasta el coche, nos subimos en los asientos traseros esperando a mi hermano, entonces Kurt me miro a los ojos pero no pude resistir su mirada llena de preocupación, aparte la mia.

\- no hagas esto, nada de lo que paso fue tu culpa ¿entiendes? – yo segui sin levantar la mirada, es demasiado bueno, por eso lo dice. Pero entonces tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y se encargo de que lo mirara fijamente.

\- Blaine te amo, esto no cambia nada y ese miserable va a pagar caro lo que te ha hecho – llevo una de sus manos a sus bolsillos y saco su celular y me lo entrego, entendí, queria hablar conmigo.

Tome el cel y comencé a escribir, me temblaban las manos, aun me sentía tan angustiado por lo que habia sucedido.

"el me toco… yo, yo queria que tu fueras el primero que lo hiciera, yo lo siento"

Vi como leia, solto el celular e inesperadamente me abrazo – no lo sientas, como lo dije nada de esto fue tu culpa Blaine, lamento que el te haya hecho esto, creeme, hubiera hecho todo para que no hubieras tenido que pasar por esta pesadilla, pero ya estamos aquí, juntos, para mi sigues siento mi hermoso, perfecto y puro Blaine ¿ok? – y entonces comencé a llorar, deje salir mi miedo, mi angustia, mi tristeza en su pecho, el solo me abrazo mas fuerte.

En los brazos de kurt… volvia a sentirme seguro.

**8-8-8-8-8-8**

Dos días después kurt regresaba al trabajo, Santana corrió rápidamente hacia el.

\- ¿como sigue? – le preguntó, pues Blaine después de lo sucedido habia estado deprimido.

\- un poco mejor pero bueno, es comprensible, ese maldito casi se sale con la suya! Estoy furioso pero al menos ya esta tras las rejas, es una suerte que ya fuera mayor de edad – dijo el castaño enojado.

\- lo bueno es que no pudo consumar su crimen

Kurt hizo un gesto al imaginarse eso – no, Blaine no se merecía pasar por esto… el es tan noble e inocente, ¿sabes porque estaba triste? Ni si quiera era tanto por el hecho de lo que sucedió, sino porque se sintio culpable ¿puedes creerlo? Pensó que me estaba traicionando, y aun cuando lo he intentado no he logrado que deje de sentirse asi – la morena suspiro.

\- wow, bueno no me sorprende… se ve que Blaine es como un niño, un niño tierno y sumamente inocente, el te ama y siente que solo tu puedes…

\- lo se, necesito demostrarle que lo sigo amando tanto o mas después de lo que sucedió, pero nunca he sido de los romanticos, no se que hacer – dijo frustrado.

Ambos se quedaron pensativos, entonces Santana sonrio - ¿a el le gusta la música no? Escríbele una canción! Y cántasela! Algo que le transmitas lo que sientes, estoy segura que eso lo animara y volverá a ser el mismo de antes! – grito entusiasmada.

Kurt la miro sorprendido y luego la abrazo – eres la mejor! - exclamo, ahora sabia que hacer.

**8-8-8-8-8-8**

Cooper miraba con tristeza a su hermano que seguía recostado en su cama, camino hasta el y se sento a su lado.

\- enano vamos, no puedes seguir asi – le dijo mientras pasaba una de sus manos por los rulos de su hermano.

Blaine se dio la vuelta mirándolo de frente, se sento y empezó a comunicarse por medio de señas.

"ya no me siento el mismo de antes"

\- es normal después de lo que pasaste pero creeme, sigues siento el mismo, mi pequeño y tierno hermanito – le sonrió pero Blaine suspiro.

"tengo miedo" – confesó-

\- ¿de que?

"de que kurt deje de amarme después de esto"

Cooper suspiro y atrajo a su hermano hacia el – ese chico te ama tanto como tu lo amas a el, ¿sabes? Me dijo que te tiene una sopresa, el te sigue mirando de la misma manera Blaine, nada a cambiado para sus ojos ni su corazón respecto a ti, deja de sentirte culpable – le aconsejo.

Blaine realmente queria creer en sus palabras pero el miedo seguía ahí. Nunca nadie lo habia amado y temia perder a la única persona que se fijo en el sin importarle su discapacidad.

Tenia miedo de algún dia perder a kurt.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HOLAAAA, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO :D**

**ALGO TRAGICO LO SE PERO BUENO, SE VIENE UN CAPITULO ROMANTICO *-***

**GRACIAS POR LEER**

**Una pregunta... les gustaria que Blaine recuperará su voz?**


	12. Chapter 12

**LO SIENTO, NO PUDE ACTUALIZAR PORQUE SE FUE LA LUZ EN MI CASA DURANTE DOS DIAS, CASI TRES, ME HABIA ESTADO QUEDANDO EN CASA DE MI ABUE... ADEMAS, ENTRE LOS EXAMENES FINALES Y TRABAJOS PUES ESTUVO DIFICIL LA SITUACION... PERO YA REGRESE CON NUEVO CAPITULO :D**

**POR FALTA DE TIEMPO NO PODRE RESPONDER REVIEWS :/ PERO PARA QUE VEAN QUE SI LOS LEO, LES AGRADEZCO A:**

**GABRIELA CRUZ, GUEST, CAMIILA-KLANIER, AMOP2018 *YA TE EXTRAÑABA*, NTKLAINER, OLGA MORENO, JENY, YAMII, SWIFTCRISS Y BRENDA POR SUS REVIEWS :3**

**Y YA QUE DIJERON QUE SI, ENTONCES BLAINE RECUPERARA SU VOZ PERO DESCUIDEN, SERA MAS ADELANTE Y PROMETO QUE SERA EN UN BUEN MOMENTO *ESPERO ME SALGA BIEN***

* * *

**Capitulo 11 "Cancion de amor"**

Blaine era llevado por su hermano a un bar karaoke, según el para animarle, el no queria, no estaba con nada de animos pero su hermano era todo un insistente, sabia que no lograria nada negandose, asi que se dejo llevar sin quedarle ninguna salida, bajaron del coche y entraron al lugar, el cual estaba casi vacio de no ser por algunas personas, personas que conocia... se encontraban Mercedes, Sam, Rachel, Santana y ahora ellos dos.

"¿que es esto cooper?"

\- pronto lo sabrás enano, ahora sientate aqui y disfruta - el moreno se sentó aun sorprendido por lo que estaba pasando, todo era tan extraño... entonces vio al escenario y se encontró con la figura de su novio, este le miraba fijamente, tomo el micrófono.

\- en este lugar se encuentran las personas que saben lo mucho que nos amamos Blaine, pero tu has pasado por cosas terribles y ahora, estas realmente afectado por ello y se que... dudas un poco de la fortaleza de mi amor por ti y no puedo culparte, has tenido que pasar por tanto... sin embargo amor, quiero que te quede claro lo importante que eres para mi, todo lo que te significas y espero esta canción te convenza - Blaine solo podía verlo moverse y entonces, escucho la música a sonar.

_Sabes, no pido nada más_  
_Que estar entre tus brazos_  
_Y huir de todo el mal_  
_Que a todo he renunciado_  
_Por estar junto a ti_

_Sabes, no dejo de pensar_  
_Que estoy enamorado_  
_Te quiero confesar_  
_Que soy sólo un esclavo_  
_Que no sabe vivir sin ti_

_Cuando llegaste tú_  
_Te metiste en mi ser_  
_Encendiste la luz_  
_Me llenaste de fe_  
_Tanto tiempo busqué_  
_Pero al fin te encontré_  
_Tan perfecto_  
_Como te imaginé_

_Como aguja en un pajar_  
_Te busqué sin cesar_  
_Como huella en el mar_  
_Tan dificil de hallar_  
_Tanto tiempo busqué_  
_Pero al fin te encontré_  
_Tan perfecto_  
_Como te imaginé_

_Sabes, te quiero confesar_  
_Que te encuentro irresistible_  
_No dejo de pensar_  
_Que haría lo imposible_  
_Por quedarme cerca de ti_

_Cuando llegaste tú_  
_Te metiste en mi ser_  
_Encendiste la luz_  
_Me llenaste de fé_  
_Tanto tiempo busqué_  
_Pero al fin te encontré_  
_Tan perfecta_  
_Como te imaginé_

_Como aguja en un pajar_  
_Te busqué sin cesar_  
_Como huella en el mar_  
_Tan dificil de hallar_  
_Tanto tiempo busqué_  
_Pero al fin te encontré tan perfecta_  
_Como te imaginé_

_Sabes no pido nada más_  
_Que estar entre tus brazos_

Kurt termino la cancion si dejar de mirar a su novio quien estaba con lagrimar rodando en su mejilla, Blaine no podía creer que Kurt le haya escrito esa canción, que se la haya cantado a el, sus emociones eran muchas, sus amigos aplaudían, Rachel se limpiaba una lagrima, ella siempre había esperado que su primo encontrara a alguien que lo amara, que lo aceptara y lo hiciera feliz y al parecer lo había encontrado.

Kurt bajo del escenario y se acerco a Blaine con una rosa roja, el moreno lo miro con demasiado amor.

\- ¿que te pareció? - le pregunto pero, a respuesta el moreno lo beso sin importarle las miradas de todos, Kurt había extrañado demasiado los labios del ojimiel y correspondió el beso rápidamente, era un beso tierno, lleno de amor, emociones, sentimientos, besos que solo Blaine sabia darle.

Se separaron y se miraron a los ojos, sabia que Blaine quería decirle tantas cosas pero se limito a mover los labios y el pudo leer rápidamente "te amo" Kurt sonrió y lo abrazo - lo se, yo también te amo... mucho, deja el pasado atras Blaine ademas, nada fue tu culpa, para mi eres hermoso y único por favor, créeme - Blaine lo abrazo mas fuerte, creyendo en las palabras del castaño.

Esa noche fue perfecta, pudo volver a ser el mismo.

* * *

Kurt tomaba sus cosas, regresaba a la escuela, universidad mejor dicho, la verdad no le hacia mucha ilusión se había acostumbrado a levantarse tarde y dormirse tarde pero que podía hacerle.

\- anda kurt o llegaremos tarde - le dijo Santana, el castaño rodó los ojos, ambos no eras los mejores alumnos y aunque siempre empezaban con puntualidad y responsabilidad, terminaban pasando el semestre a rastras.

Tomo su mochila y sintió su celular vibrar, un mensaje, lo abrió y sonrió al ver que era de su novio.

"Que tengas un muy buen primer día, trata de no quedarte dormido en las clases, aunque te ves muy lindo dormido no lo hagas, te veo en la tarde, te amo! estaré pensando en ti"

\- por tu cara, es obvio que es de Blaine ¡eh?

Kurt asintió y comenzó a contestar el mensaje, guardo el celular y salieron para la Universidad, Blaine estaba feliz acostado, despues de lo sucedido decidió volver a recibir educación en casa, al menos por lo que restaba del semestre, con una sonrisa vio el mensaje.

"Probablemente no ponga atención en clase porque también estaré pensando en ti :) te amo!"

* * *

Kurt se encontraba platicando con sus amigos sobre sus vacaciones, si algo tenia bueno volver a clases era justamente eso, poder divertirse, aunque siempre amaria el recuerdo de sus vacaciones ya que conocio a Blaine, en eso llegaron dos chicos, dos que Kurt conocia demasiado bien.

\- nos volvemos a ver Kurt - dijo Adam, el castaño habia mantenido una relacion, si se podia decir asi, mas bien era solo algo como amigos con derechos, durante 4 meses antes de salir de vaciones.

\- hola Adam - saludó indiferente.

El chico miro divertido a su amigo - hemos escuchado un rumor Kurt - comento el británico, el castaño lo miro fríamente pero ignorándolo.

\- creo que debemos irnos - comento Ryder, no soportaba ni a Adam ni a su amigo Chandler.

\- oh ¿porque? solo necesito saber si es cierto que nuestro querido kurt tiene novio y no uno cualquiera sino uno mudo, ¿desde cuando se te da tener sexo por caridad eh?

Kurt se enfurecio al escuchar - no es tu maldito asunto Adam - le dijo controlándose.

\- entonces es cierto, vaya vaya... ahora te gustan calladitos, ha de ser todo un sumiso en la cam...

Pero Kurt no lo soporto mas y le dio un golpe en la cara.

\- no lo conoces, no vuelvas a hablar nada malo de el ¿entendiste?!

Le grito dando media vuelta pero cuando empezaba a alejarse, Adam le respondió.

\- no, no lo conozco pero dime algo Kurt ¿el te conoce a ti?

Kurt se detuvo, tomando aire... entonces entendió que en algún momento su pasado iba a volver...

Y lamentablemente, ese momento había llegado.

* * *

**¿CUAL SERA ESE PASADO? :O**

**¿QUE CREEN QUE HAYA HECHO KURT? :O**

**GRACIAS POR LEER :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**HOLA! PERDON POR NO HABER ACTUALIZADO, ESTABA EN EXAMENES FINALES PERO ¿QUE CREEN? YA SALI DE VACACIONES WIIIIIIIIII ASI QUE SOY LIBRE Y PODRE ESCRIBIR A TIEMPO XD**

**Gabriela cruz: pues aqui te enteraras cual es ese pasado y si afecta su relacion...**

**NTKlainer: pues si se podria decir que lo era pero bueh, veamos como lo toma Blaine**

**Olga: jajajaja pinche adam, odio ponerlo en mis fics pero siempre sera de malo muajajaja**

**Jeny: pues... asi malo malo pues no pero jajaja tampoco bueno xD**

**brenda: veamos si tu idea no esta equivocada**

**Guest: el pasado de kurt es... este! JAJAJA**

* * *

**Capitulo 12 "El Pasado De Kurt"**

Despues de aquella confrontacion con Adam, Kurt simplemente decidio ignorarlo aunque logro hacerlo preocupar, sabia que en su pasado Kurt no habia sido el mejor de los hombres, de hecho, hizo mucho daño... estaba tan enojado con la vida que se desquito con algunas personas que quisieron darle su amor. Pero para el, todo eso ya no importaba, no ahora que estaba con Blaine pero ese era el asunto que mas le preocupaba ¿como lo tomaria su novio?¿lo juzgaria?¿lo dejaria? por primera vez despues de mucho tiempo, le daba miedo perder a alguien.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando sintio los labios de Blaine en los suyos, lo miro inmediatamente a los ojos y este lo miro con preocupacion para despues mostrarle la pantalla de su celular.

"¿te sucede algo? estas muy callado"

Le sonrei para que no se preocupara - no, solo estoy distraido... lo siento - me disculpe, el me semi sonrio aun con preocupacion en sus ojos, le di un beso en la nariz, se sonroja, siempre hace lo mismo, ya tenemos unos meses saliendo y aun lo hago sonrojar como el primer dia, el es unico, completamente especial y por eso, tengo tanto miedo a perderlo.

\- te amo ¿lo sabes, verdad?

El me mira extrañado por la pregunta y supongo por el temor en mi voz, me sonrie dulcemente y vuelve a besarme, solo que esta vez le correspondo llevando mis manos a sus mejillas y profundizo el beso, asi duramos unos minutos hasta que la falta de aire se hace presente en ambos. El asiente respondiendo mi pregunta.

"te amo" me dice moviendo sus labios, si, tengo al mejor novio de todos.

* * *

Despues de pasar toda la tarde de ayer con Kurt he decidido comprarle un presente, un pequeño regalo, aunque no me lo dijera se que algo lo trae preocupado podria asegurar que hasta triste, y no me gusta verlo triste. Pronto hara frito, le gustan mucho las bufandas, le comprare unas dos que espero le gusten, creo que ya entiendo un poco sus gustos.

\- asi que eres la nueva victima de kurt ¿eh?

Escuche una voz con un acento ¿britanico? no pense que me hablara a mi hasta que escuche el nombre de Kurt, simplemente lo miro sin entender a que se refiere ¿victima? como quiera, no es como si pudiera preguntarle.

\- oh cierto, no puedes hablar... asi que es verdad

Su voz no suena con burla asi que no lo miro mal pero aun asi siento que no esta aqui para hacernos amigos.

\- Si no me equivoco... te llamas Blaine ¿cierto? - muevo la cabeza asientiendo para confirmarle mi nombre, el me mira de arriba abajo, me siento algo incomodo y supongo que inevitablemente me sonrojo aunque intento parecer seguro.

\- bien, no vengo a tener una amena charla, solo a advertirte, si sigues con Kurt solo te rompera el corazon... claro, despues de conseguir lo que quiere

Lo miro confundido ¿a que se refiere? ¿porque me advierte de Kurt como si el fuera una mala persona? Le mire enojado y un poco ofendido al comprender las ultimas palabras, el solo rueda los ojos.

\- no sabes nada de el ¿cierto? de sus antiguas parejas, de sus tantos amigos con derecho, de todos los corazones rotos que dejo en el pasado, de sus aventuras de una noche, mira no se si me quieras hacer caso o no pero si te advierto, cuando decidas entregarte a el toma precauciones, hasta luego Blaine

Lo vi irse, estoy realmente confundido ¿quien era ese? pero sobre todo... no puedo evitar preguntarme si algo de todo lo que me dijo es verdad ¿sera que Kurt no es realmente como pienso? o tal vez... no, no voy a desconfiar de el pero, si necesito preguntarle en fin, tengo derecho a saber mas de el ¿no es asi? Me da miedo pensar que algo de lo que me dijo es verdad...

* * *

Entro a casa de Blaine, el me habia dado una llave, insisti en que no era necesario pero bueno, no me puedo negar a nada que me pide cuando pone su mirada de cachorro... despues de leer su mensaje me quede un poco preocupado e intrigado.

"Paso algo esta mañana, necesito hablar contigo, te amo"

El baja rapidamente, yo le sonrio y me acerco a darle un beso que el recibe con gusto aunque lo noto tenso, toma mi mano y nos lleva hasta el sofa, ambos nos sentamos, el luce contrariado, toma su celular y me lo pasa, lo miro desconcertado pero entonces empiezo a leer lo que tiene escrito.

"Hoy me encontre con un chico... bueno, el me encontro a mi y me hablo sobre ti, parece conocerte, tenia un acento raro como britanico creo, y bueno... me dijo mucho sobre ti, que tuviera cuidado contigo, yo... quiero confiar en ti y claro que no crei mucho pero hay algo en que tuvo razon, no te conozco realmente, al menor, no de tu pasado ¿hay algo que deberia saber?"

Dios, ese estupido... acento britanico, es claro que es Adam, miro hacia Blaine quien no se atreve a mirarme a la cara, lo conozco lo suficientemente bien para saber que se siente mal al preguntarme esto, doy un suspiro, Adam probablemente nunca dejara de fastidiar, es hora de ser sincero...

\- si, hay mucho que debes saber... tengo un pasado, uno que no me enorgullece - el me mira intrigado, toma el celular y escribe rapidamente volviendo a darmelo.

"No te voy a juzgar, solo quiero saber claro... si quieres contarme"

Tomo todo el valor que puedo y entonces comienzo a contarle - tenia 16 años cuando tuve a mi primer novio, se llamaba Elliot, estuvimos juntos casi dos años, todas mis primeras veces fueron con el... pero descubri que me engañaba, llevaba cerca de 3 meses viendome la cara, eso me hirio profundamente y entonces cometi muchos errores a partir de ahi, el mas grave fue... desquitarme con el mundo yo... - bien, aqui viene lo dificil, podria perder a Blaine despues de contarle todo lo que sucedio despues.

\- empece a ser el tipico chico que no cree en el amor y simplemente me desquite con chico tras chico... si me entiendes lo que digo ¿cierto? - en realidad no queria tener que explicarme a que me referia. No era sencillo decirle "me acoste con cada chico guapo con quien tuve oportunidad" se escucharia mal, muy mal y... bueno, es Blaine. Es inocente y perfecto, no quiero decirle eso.

El solo me mira por unos minutos, supongo no se esperaba nada de esto, entonces veo que toma su celular... dios, espero no sea nada malo aunque tampoco podre culparlo, termina y me pasa el celular.

"Si, entiendo... no te voy a negar que me ha sorprendido saber esto pero, es tu pasado kurt, no te voy a juzgar por eso aunque debo admitir que tengo otra duda pero siento que no deberia tenerla, no quiero ofenderte o hacerte sentir que no confio en ti pero..."

Yo lo miro con una sonrisa, no necesito leer pasa saber lo que esta pasando por su cabeza en estos momentos, dejo el celular a un lado y me acerco un poco a el, mirandolo directamente a los ojos.

\- mira Blaine, no soy un chico inocente, mucho menos el mejor de todos pero te amo ¿ok? nunca dudes eso y no, no es sexo lo que estoy buscando contigo, si bien me alegrara el dia que se de, pero no te quiero para eso, no se que te haya dicho Adam pero te aseguro que se equivoca, te amo y lo unico que quiero es amarte y hacerte feliz, asi como tu me amas y me haces feliz ¿crees en mi?

Observo como me mira, como si le hubiera dicho lo mas hermoso del mundo, no... Blaine no era como los demas, ni siquiera como Elliot al principio, Blaine era esa excepcion que siempre habia estado buscando, el Por Siempre que habia estado esperando, el chico de mis sueños.

Y cuando siento sus labios nuevamente sobre los mios sonrio, porque entonces se que el creen en mi.

Y eso me es suficiente.

* * *

**¿QUE LES PARECIO?**

**YA SE ACERCA LA PRIMERA VEZ DE ELLOS DOS PERO... PRIMERO HABRA UN PEQUEÑO PROBLEMA :O**

**¿QUE PASARA?**

**GRACIAS POR LEER :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, ME ALEGRA MUCHO SABER QUE LES GUSTA EL FIC, NO PODRE RESPONDER REVIEWS PORQUE IRE AL CASA DE MI TIA, PERO AQUI VENGO A CUMPLIRLES CON EL CAPITULO DE HOY.**

**RESPONDO REVIEWS EN EL PROXIMO, MIL DISCULPAS! LOS QUIEROOOOO! :3**

* * *

**Capitulo 13 "Inseguridad"**

Despues de aquel momento Kurt habia decidido hablar claramente con Adam, el no tenia porque meterse en sus asuntos y tambien queria exigirle que se alejara de su novio, no le iba a perdonar que haya puesto en esa encrucijada a Blaine, en cuanto lo vio en el patio de la universidad fue hacia el.

\- tu y yo tenemos que hablar - le dijo seriamente.

\- se puede saber ¿de que?

Kurt lo fulmino con la mirada - sobre tu impertinencia con novio - Adam solo le dedico una media sonrisa, una cinica y desvergonzada sonrisa.

\- ¿impertinencia? yo solo le dije la verdad - dijo de manera orgullosa, el castaño solo hubiera querido darle un golpe para borrarle esa expresion en el rostro, pero no desperdiciaria fuerzas con el.

\- ¿tan ardido estas porque solo te folle y te deje? superalo Adam, te di lo que querias asi que deja de fastidiar

Kurt nunca se imagino diciendo eso, la verdad nunca se sintio bien con lo que hacia pero ese chico si que le habia puesto de malas, ademas como el dijo, solo estaba diciendo la verdad, Adam estuvo insistiendo con el un muy buen tiempo hasta que se lo llevo a la cama, despues de eso vino lo otro pero Kurt simplemente no sentia lo mismo.

\- ¿es lo mismo que quieres hacer con el, no? tampoco te culpo, Blaine expide un aire de inocencia que te dan ganas de cogertelo en ese mism... - pero fue callado por un puño en la cara.

\- nunca vuelvas a expresarte asi de el y para tu informacion, Blaine no es como tu ni como ningun otro con el que estuve, a el lo amo Adam, lo amo y aunque te duela escucharlo, a ti nunca te ame ni siquiera te quise, fuiste cosa de una noche y se acabo, asi que dejame tranquilo, buscate quien te ame, y nunca te vuelvas a acercar a Blaine nuevamente o te va a pesar

Una vez que dijo eso se fue dejando a Adam tirado en el suelo, no queria nunca quiso hablarle asi a nadie pero Adam definitivamente se lo merecia, el no iba a permitir que nadie le arruinara la mejor relacion que ha tenido en su vida, su mundo ahora era Blaine asi que se encargaria de que este fuera feliz.

* * *

Rapidamente se pasaron dos meses despues de eso, se la pasaban realmente bien, habian tenido citas, habia convivido mas y se conocian muy bien el uno al otro, habian salido con amigos y Blaine habia conocido al padre de Kurt, quien se encariño rapidamente con el moreno, Kurt ya sabia que eso pasaria aunque claro, despues de la visita de Blaine su padre hablo con el.

\- es un buen chico pero Kurt quiero que estes completamente seguro de que puedes con su discapacidad porque puedes llegar a lastimarlo mucho

El castaño sabia que esa seria la preocupacion de su padre, de hecho, el de todos que llegaran a verlos juntos pero entonces asintio con la cabeza.

\- no creas que no lo pense papa, mucho tiempo me estuve haciendo la misma pregunta ¿podre con esto? ¿podre hacerlo feliz? ¿podre no lastimarlo? pero sabes algo, nunca me he sentido mas conectado con una persona, es ironico, porque esta persona no puede hablar pero es como si eso no importara, es como si pudiera escucharlo asi como el me escucha papa... lo amo y eso me es suficiente - dijo seguro de sus palabras.

El papa le sonrio - estoy orgulloso de ti y te aseguro que ese chico te ama con la misma intensidad - las palabras de su padre lo hicieron sentir incluso mas feliz de lo que ya estaba, el sabia que Blaine lo amaba y se encargaba de que diariamente Blaine supiera cuanto el lo amaba.

Pero ahora se encontraban completamente solos en el departamento de Kurt, ambos se estaban besando apasionadamente en el sofa, Kurt estaba encima del menos sus lenguas danzaban juntas, Kurt acariciaba con una de sus manos el cuerpo del moreno por encima de la ropa, Blaine emitio un gemido en el momento en que Kurt paso su mano por la entrepierna del moreno encima del pantalon y fue cuando Blaine rompio el beso.

El castaño lo observo y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, se separo sentandose correctamente. En ese tiempo habian logrado comunicarse un poco mas con señas.

"Lo siento" le dijo Blaine con sus manos.

Kurt nego con la cabeza - no te preocupes, lo haremos cuando estes listo - dijo todavia un poco agitado, tenia un problema en sus pantalones pero se encargaria de el cuando Blaine se marchara, no queria presionarlo a nada. Ya habia sucedido varias veces en las ultimas semanas, subia de tono la situacion pero Blaine al final se alejaba pero Kurt nunca le decia nada pues podia comprenderlo.

"creo que debo irme, te vere mañana"

El castaño se acerco y le dio un casto beso - todo esta bien amor ¿ok? - le dijo al ver el rostro de Blaine tan abatido, el chico le dedico una sonrisa pero Kurt pudo ver que no era una sincera.

"te amo"

\- y yo a ti, mucho - le aclaro y Blaine salio del departamento, Kurt dio un largo suspiro, no queria que Blaine se sintiera culpable ni nada por el estilo.

* * *

Blaine se encontraba en casa de Rachel junto a Mercedes, contandoles lo que ha sucedido kurt en los ultimos dias.

\- no lo entiendo, dice que si quieres entregarte a el pero te detienes ¿nos podrias decir porque? - pregunto confundida la castaño.

Blaine se sonrojo pero entonces comenzo a escribirles en el movil, ya que sentia que era algo extenso como para decirles con señas.

"Tengo la seguridad de tener mi primera vez pero no estoy seguro de mi mismo, me gustaba pensar que Kurt no tenia mucha experiencia, no me esperaba que nunca hubiera estado con alguien pero si que... bueno, el punto es que ahora que se que estuvo con varios tengo miedo de no estar a la altura... no se, no me siento lo suficiente para el ¿que pasa si no le gusta? ¿si no se que hacer para... hacerlo sentir bien? tengo mucho miedo"

Ambas chicas leyeron lo escrito, ambas comprendieron al moreno y le entregaron el movil.

\- mira Blaine, entiendo como te sientes pero estoy segura que todo sera perfecto porque ambos se aman y se desean, olvidate de los que estuvieron antes - le aconsejo Mercedes.

\- ella tiene razon Blainey, Kurt te ama, ese momento solo sera entre ustedes, el mundo, pasado y todo desaparecera en ese momento, no estes preocupado por nada que no sea amarlo y disfrutar el momento, es unico y especial - le dijo su prima.

Blaine asintio pero aun se encontraba inseguro y ambas chicas lo notaron, Rachel decidio hacerlo algo, sabia que tal vez la tacharan de chismosa pero sabia que solo habia una persona que lo haria sentirse seguro y ese era el mismo Kurt.

* * *

Kurt la miraba completamente sorprendido por lo que Rachel le estaba contando.

\- entonces... ¿Blaine no ha querido estar conmigo porque piensa que podria no gustarme?

La castaña asintio - se siente inseguro por tu experiencia - le dijo la castaña, Kurt se quedo en silencio pensativo, no podia culpar a Blaine, asi era su novio, noble, tierno, amoroso, inocente... muy inocente. Esas eran las cualidades que mas lo habian enamorado ademas de que nunca habia conocido a alguien asi.

\- gracias por decirme y descuida no dire nada, pero creo tener una idea para que Blaine deje de sentirse asi

Rachel lo abrazo - haz que sea muy especial para el ¿si?

\- te lo prometo

Vio como la prima de su novio se marchaba de su departamento y entonces el comenzo a planear lo que tenia en su cabeza.

* * *

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO**

**EN EL SIGUIENTE HABRA KLEX *-***

**JAJAJA OK, GRACIAS POR LEER :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola! pues aqui actualizando :D estaba totalmente bloqueada con el klex xD siempre se me complica mucho escribirlo asi me ayude con un fic que tengo desde hace bastante... jajaja aunque era de otra pareja xD **

**Camiila-klainer: Me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado, espero este tambien lo haga :D**

**Jeny: jaja pues aqui esta el capitulo que tanto quieres xD**

**Guest: el klex siempre siendo importante desde siempre xD**

**Gabriela: pues es una sorpresa tierna :D que los llevara al sexo salvaje, okno xD**

**Brenda: Blaine siempre es perfecto :3 jajaja si, es hermoso el amor :3**

* * *

**Capitulo 14 "La primera vez"**

Blaine sonreia alegre mientras aun sostenia el ramo de rosas rojas y amarillas que esa mañana Kurt le habia regalado despues de invitarlo a pasar el fin de semana con el, el moreno no pudo evitar darle un beso despues de eso y aceptar su invitacion sin embargo, no la pasarian en el departamento del castaño, incluso ahora arriba del auto de Kurt no tenia ni idea a donde iban.

\- ya mero llegamos - le anuncio Kurt con una sonrisa, Blaine solo le sonrio en respuesta, ya habian estado dos horas en coche, habian llegado a un lugar donde solo habia arboles, era bastante bonito realmente, el auto doblo a la derecha por un camino internandose en el bosque, el moreno esperaba ya que no comprendia a donde se dirigian.

De repente pudo apreciar un lago, un hermoso paisaje enbellezo su mirada, sonrio maravillado al instante, Kurt solo podia apreciar la belleza de su novio al verse tan iluminado por el paisaje que se mostraba frente a sus ojos. Blaine despues puso la vista en la pequeña casa de madera que estaba a unos metros del lago, Kurt estaciono el auto cerca de la casa.

\- llegamos ¿te gusta?

Blaine lo miro sorprendido, no se esperaba para nada un lugar asi, asintio rapidamente, Kurt se acerco para darle un beso en los labios.

\- bien, bajemos

Blaine bajo del auto y tomaron sus pequeñas maletas de la cajuela - te has de preguntar como es que conozco este lugar ¿cierto? - Blaine asintio, Kurt dio un suspiro.

\- mi mama era la dueña de este lugar, venia cuando era niño, hasta que ella fallecio no habia vuelto - El moreno se sorprendio por la historia, con señas le pregunto.

"¿seguro que estas bien con esto?"

Kurt sonrio - asi es ¿y sabes porque? - Blaine lo miro con duda.

\- cuando tenia 11, unos meses antes de la muerte de mi mama, ella me hizo prometerle una cosa - hizo una pausa mientras caminaban hacia la puerta de la casita, entonces antes de abrirla solto la maleta y tomo con sus manos el rostro de Blaine.

\- que volvería cuando encontrara a la persona indicada y, te encontré

Blaine se sonrojo con esas palabras sin embargo, no pudo evitar sentirse inmensamente feliz ante esa declaracion, Kurt le dio un beso en la frente, para el Blaine se habia convertido en el amor de su vida, estaba seguro de eso, asi que solo el y nadie mas que a el podia traer a esa casa que significaba tanto para el.

\- Blaine, se que te has estado sintiendo inseguro todo este tiempo desde lo que te confese sobre mi - dijo acariciando tiernamente su mejilla, Blaine corrio la mirada pero Kurt volvio a tomar su rostro para que se miraran a los ojos.

\- se que te sientes inferior a los chicos con los que estuve pero escucha bien esto Blaine Anderson, tu eres superior a ellos, a todos, porque eres noble, fiel, leal, dulce, tierno, unico y sobre todo, eres el unico que logro hacerme cambiar desde el principio fuiste diferente, desde el principio super que queria algo serio contigo y nunca quise eso con ninguno de ellos, a ninguno me lo imagine trayendolo a esta casa, ninguno conocio a mi padre ni ceno con el, ninguno me hizo pedirle perdon como te lo pedi a ti y ninguno me hizo mas feliz como lo has hecho tu

El corazon de Blaine bombeaba rapidamente, con una fuerza discomunal despues de todas esas bellas palabras que el castaño le habia dicho, el se sentia de la misma manera, sentia que Kurt era el hombre de su vida. Y ahora se daba cuenta que era tiempo de dejar las inseguridades de un lado.

\- dejemos las maletas en la sala, te tengo una sorpresa en otra habitacion - le dijo Kurt de repente, entraron y dejaron las maletas, Blaine solo pudo observar un poco mientras caminaban hacia la habitacion.

Kurt abrio lentamente la puerta - quise que fuera especial, siempre y cuando quieras que suceda - le dijo un poco nervioso, el moreno se sorprendio por el nerviosismo del mas alto, siempre era el quien mostraba seguridad. Fue entrando a la habitacion encontrandose con una decoracion muy parecida a las peliculas que el suele ver de romance. Un camino de petalos se dirigia a la cama, la cual tenia una corazon hecho de los petalos. Habian velas esparcidas por distintas partes de la habitacion y las dos ventanas estaban siendo tapadas por unas sabanas blancas que tenian escrito TE AMO, estaba demasiado impactado por todo.

\- te amo Blaine y quiero hacer el amor contigo pero solo si tu tambien lo deseas - le dijo en el oido por detras, el moreno sintio una corriente recorrer su cuerpo, bien, era el momento de hacer lo que su mente, corazon y cuerpo le pedia a gritos desde hace mucho tiempo.

Se da la vuelta para quedar frente a frente y le besa, rodeando el cuello de Kurt con sus brazos, profundizando el beso, kurt entiende la respuesta del moreno, pone sus manos en la cintura del pelinegro comenzando a repartir caricias por esa zona por encima de la ropa, ambos comienzan a caminar hacia la cama por el camino de rosas esparcido en el suelo.

Llegan a la orilla de la cama y Kurt comienza a recostar a Blaine encima de esta y se posa encima de el cuidando no aplastarlo - ¿estas seguro de esto? - le pregunta mirandolo a los ojos, Blaine sonrie y asiente sin ningun rastro de duda en su mirada, solo habia amor y determinacion, Kurt sonrio con ternura volviendo a besarlo.

Kurt le sonrio , sabia que Blaine jamás habia podido enamorarse de nadie, al no ser tratado como como un chico cualquiera sino que solo veian su discapacidad.

\- esta noche tu sabras lo que es hacer el amor y yo… recordare como se siente – el corazón de Blaine latio fuertemente, tanto de temor, no por temerle a Kurt sino por no saber que hacer y de emoción, por fin estaba con quien amaba, tranquilo y feliz.

Pensamiento de Blaine

Sus labios se encontraban dándole besos a mi cuello, sus manos acariciaban mi espalda… todo era tan perfecto, nunca me habia sentido mas seguro en mi vida, tome valor y comencé a acariciarle la espalda también, sentí como sonreía en mi cuello, sonreí al instante.

\- te amo Kurt… - deseaba decirle, el se separo de mi y me beso mientras comenzaba a acariciar mi abdomen, levantándome la camisa, mi piel se erizo pero se sentía tan bien, me trataba con demasiado cuidado como si fuera romperme en cualquier momento y se lo agradecia.

\- Quiero que siempre recuerdes tu primera vez como algo mágico, voy a hacerte el amor tranquilamente disfrutando de este momento tan espacial – sus palabras, siempre sabia que palabras decir, sabia como hacerme sentir como si fuera la persona mas afortunada del mundo y, definitivamente, lo era.

Levante los brazos para que pudiera quitarme la camisa y por un momento sentí vergüenza pero el me veía como si… - eres hermoso Blaine – me sonroje, ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Cuando alguien te mira con tanta adoración y lujuria, con tanto deseo.

Me acerque y le quite la de el – "ahora estamos iguales"– pensé, comenzó nuevamente con su camino de besos por mi cuerpo yo solo podía gemir levemente, sentí como me desabrochaba el pantalon y me lo quitaba lentamente.

No me espere lo siguiente, comenzó a darme besos desde mi pie subiendo poco a poco, mi pierna, mi rodilla, mi muslo… cada vez me sentía mas acalorado, comenzó a acariciar mi miembro por encima del bóxer, eche la cabeza para atrás al instante dejando queriendo gritar su nombre aunque solo pude dejar salir un gemido. El solo rio un poco.

Bajo de poco a poco mi bóxer hasta dejarlo en alguna parte del lugar, me miro a los ojos, supuse esperando mi aprobación, le di una mirada y el sonrió metiéndose mi miembro a su boca, empezando un vaivén de arriba abajo que me estaba volviendo loco.

"aaaah… mas… dios Kurt… aaah"– es demasiado, todo esta siendo perfecto, aun tengo un poco de vergüenza pero… es tan maravillosa esta sensación.

Sentí como se alejaba de mi, me miraba confuso… preocupado por lo que venia pero le sonreí espero entienda lo que quiero decirle con la mirada – "continua… quiero que hagamos el amor Kurt, confio en ti" – se acerco, poniéndose encima mio para besarme, armándome de valor, con mis manos busque el botón de su pantalón y lo desabroche.

Se separo y se lo bajo junto con el bóxer, si yo era hermoso entonces el era incluso el sinónimo de, perfecto.

\- no quiero lastimarte… - me dijo preocupado.  
Nege con mi cabeza y acericie su rostro – "no lo haras… quiero esto" – le conteste con señas, seguro de mi mismo.

Me miro tiernamente, se posiciono en medio de mis piernas, yo amarre las mias a su cintura deseando solo una cosa – "entra… por favor quiero que seamos uno" ese era mi mayor deseo y solo con Kurt no me importaba nadie mas, quería que el fuera el único para siempre.

Sentí como poco a poco entraba en mi, me abrace de el, mientras me daba pequeños besos en parte de mi rostro y cuello – te amo Blaine… como nunca pensé amar a nadie… gracias por haber llegado a mi vida.

Las embestidas comenzaron, me sentía completo ahora, como nunca lo habia sentido, si supieras lo mucho que yo te amo a ti Kurt, te has convertido en la persona mas importante de mi vida, los gemidos no se hicieron esperar, cada vez mas fuertes, me sentía en extasis, era un placer sin limites.

No pude mas y llegue al borde del placer, unas embestidas mas y Kurt hizo lo mismo, lo sentí acabar dentro de mi.

"fue… perfecto Kurt" el me sonrio dándome un beso tan tierno, lleno de amor, puro amor… ahora se lo que es la felicidad y no quiero que nunca cambie.

Salio de mi interior y se recostó a mi lado, me recosté en su pecho – este es solo el principio de lo nuestro Blaine, nos esperan muchas locuras mas…

Me encantaba la idea, y así me quede dormido en sus brazos.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado :D es todo por hoy, nos leemos el martes :D**

**GRACIAS POR LEER**


	16. Chapter 16

**OH YEAH LLEGAMOS A LOS 100 REVIEWS, GRACIAS :D SIEMPRE ME ANIMAN MUCHO, LOS QUIERO! RECUERDEN QUE ESTAS HISTORIAS SON MAS QUE NADA PARA USTEDES, BUENO PARA USTEDES Y PARA MI, YO SACO A FLOTE MI IMAGINACION Y A USTEDES LOS ENTRETIENEN, ESPERO SIGAN DISFRUTANDO :)**

**gabriela: ya tengo planeado como volvera a hablar y tambien es en un momento importante, se explicara mas o menos en el siguiente capitulo :D**

**amop2018: hahaha siempre pensando en el sexo salvaje *te prometo que habra* pero por ahora todo es ternura :3**

**Adriana11: tambien este capitulo estara lleno de amor 3**

**SwiftCriss: que bueno que te siga gustando :D gracias por tu review**

**brenda: que bueno que se te haya hecho perfecto, espero este cap tambien te agrade :D**

* * *

**Capitulo 15 "Un dia para recordar"**

Kurt habia despertado desde hace 20 minutos y sin embargo no se habia levantado pues estaba comodamente observando al chico que estaba en sus brazos perdido en el mundo de los sueños, despues de lo que habian vivido la noche anterior no podia estar mas seguro que Blaine Anderson era el hombre de su vida, la persona que tanto habia esperado, la persona que amaba con demasiada intensidad. No podia creer que alguien como el lo amara de esa manera, alguien tan perfecto, pero Blaine lo amaba y se lo habia demostrado anoche, entregandose de esa manera tan pasional y desinteresada.

Kurt sonrio al ver como el moreno comenzaba a despertar lentamente, abriendo sus ojos batallando con la luz que entraba de la ventana.

\- buenos dias bello durmiente - saludo el ojiazul.

Blaine le sonrio "Buenos dias" Kurt se acerco a darle un beso de buenos dias que fue correspondido al instante, se separaron y se miraron fijamente.

"¿cuanto llevas despierto?"

\- lo suficiente para apreciar lo hermoso que te ves dormido - como se lo espero Blaine se sonrojo intensamente.

"que cosas dices"

\- solo la verdad - dijo el con una sonrisa sincera, el moreno lo miro con ternura abrazandose a el, ambos se quedaron ahi completamente en silencio, disfrutando de la presencia del otro.

\- ¿sabes? eres definitivamente lo mejor que me ha sucedido, gracias por amarme Blaine

El ojimiel se sorprendio por las repentinas palabras de su novio, se separo de el sentandose en la cama y mirandolo a los ojos

"¿porque me dices eso?"

\- es lo que siento y queria que lo supieras

Blaine lo miro con infinito amor "tu tambien eres lo mejor que me ha pasado" Kurt nego con la cabeza.

\- no estoy muy seguro pero me esforzare para serlo ya que... soy egoista y te quiero solo para mi - dijo empujandolo a la cama nuevamente y acomodandose encima de el besandolo tiernamente en los labios, Blaine aunque sorprendido por el inesperado ataque de su novio le correspondio tan pronto como le fue posible, ambos aun estaban desnudos y podian sentirse mutuamente por debajo de las sabanas.

\- creo que nunca me cansare de hacerte el amor - comento el castaño mientras comenzaba a repartir besos por el cuello del moreno.

Blaine simplemente se entrego otra vez.

* * *

Ambos almorzaban cerca del lago en un delicioso picnic preparado por Kurt.

"no sabia que cocinabas"

\- soy toda una caja de sorpresas ¿eh? - le guiño un ojo, Blaine solo rodo los ojos divertido.

\- Mi papa estuvo un tiempo enfermo y tuve que aprender a hacer diferentes comidas aunque tampoco soy un experto, por Cooper me he enterado que tu si

"ni tanto, pero pues Cooper es pesimo en la cocina asi que alguien tenia que alimentarnos y me toco a mi, resulte ser un poco mejor que el"

Kurt le dio un casto beso en los labios - ¿habra algo en lo que no seras bueno? dime que no sabes nadar por favor asi tendre una excusa para enseñarte - Blaine le miro con ternura pero asintio con la cabeza.

"si se nada pero si quieres fingire que me ahogo para que me salves"

\- me parece una excelente idea, asi podre darte respiracion de boca a boca - le guiño el ojo, Blaine sonrio alegre por tener el mejor dia de todos, todo estaba saliendo perfectamente, sentia que era algo irreal.

Ambos decidieron meterse al lago, en el cual desfrutaron como dos niños pequeños, salpicandose agua, empujandose uno al otro al agua, Kurt nunca se habia divertido asi en su vida con ningun chico, ni siquiera con su primer novio, se sentia tan libre junto a Blaine, se le hacia increible como un chico que no podia decirle nada podia transmitirle tanto.

Amor, fidelidad, libertad, amistad, confianza.

Estaba tan distraido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando Blaine lo empujo haciendo que cayera en lo profundo del lago - oh mas vale que corras Anderson - le dijo amenazante pero bromista, el moreno solo le saco la lengua en un gesto burlon. Kurt lo alcanzo a los pocos minutos tomandolo de la cintura, ambos riendo, para Kurt fue una sorpresa saber que Blaine podia emitir la risa y el moreno le explico que no le gusta ya que eso solo le recuerda que no puede hablar ¿que caso tiene reir si no puedes contar el chiste? pero eso habia quedado en el pasado, Kurt le daba la confianza para poder reir libremente, lo unico que le quedaba claro al castaño es que despues de escuchar la risa de su novio definitivamente deberia tener una voz hermosa.

\- no tienes ni idea de lo feliz que me haces Blaine Anderson - le dijo acariciando su rostro, Blaine le sonrio ampliamente.

"me alegra poder hacerlo"

Kurt se acerco para darle un tierno beso en los labios - anda vamos adentro, pronto caera el sol y nos enfermaremos si seguimos asi - Blaine asintio y ambos se fueron a la casita, se bañaron, vistieron y se pusieron a ver peliculas.

\- podriamos venir aqui cada mes, no crees?

Blaine lo miro ilusionado y asintiendo fervientemente, Kurt le sonrio.

\- pronto estaremos en examenes... sera dificl vernos - se quejo el castaño haciendo un puchero, Blaine ahogo una risita.

"puedo ir a visitarte"

\- me estas presumiendo que tu no tendras muchos ya que estas excento en la mayoria ¿eh?

Blaine sonrio con arrogancia, Kurt rodo los ojos divertido - tener un novio nerd, nunca pense que seria tan excitante - le dijo para asi lograr que esa sonrisa se fuera siendo reemplazada por el rostro sonrojado de su novio, era tan facil hacerlo sonrojar.

\- ¿te he dicho lo sexy que te ves cuando te sonrojas? - le pregunto tomando el rostro de su novio con sus manos, ambos se miraron a los ojos, Kurt sonrio tiernamente dandole un beso en un principio casto pero termino siendo uno apasionado, lleno de amor y deseo. El castaño se acomodo encima del menor, sentandose a horcadas de el, Blaine gimio al sentir la ereccion de Kurt rosarce con la suya aun con las ropas puestas.

\- me encantas escucharte gemir Blainey - le dijo en el oido antes de empezar otro actor de entrega de amor. Ese fin de semana definitivamente seria inolvidable para ambos.

* * *

Ambos subian las cosas al carro - algo me dice que tu hermano me matara - comento Kurt con falso terror.

"¿Por que?"

Pregunto confundido el castaño, Kurt solo sonrio por la inocencia de su novio - por nada cariño, fue solo un comentario - Blaine lo miro sin comprender pero sonrio de todos modos. Subieron al coche y se dirigieron de nuevo a su realidad.

Aunque estando juntos, su realidad era tan buena como su fin de semana de ensueño.

* * *

**Tenia ganas de escribir un capitulo todo pintoresco y feliz xD aunque no soy mucho de eso :p**

**GRACIAS POR LEER, estamos en los ultimos caps, solo contiene 19+epilogo :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**DIA DE ACTUALIZACION, GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS :3**

**Jeny: si, lamentablemente todo tiene su fin, pero sera un final bonis :3**

**Gabriela Cruz: que bueno que te haya gustado, aqui esta el siguiente capi :)**

**brenda: hehehe que bien que te haya gustado, si, trate de hacerlo ahi medio cursi y lleno de amor xD**

**Adriana11: si, fue muy hermoso, lo que todos quisieramos vivir ¿no?**

**Camiila-klainer: hehe que bueno que quedo como queria que quedara xD jajaja pues la mayoria quiere que recupere la voz asi que...**

**Amop2018: hahahaha mi drama es adictivo asi pasa xD yo amo todo lo que tenga drama xD pronto sabras como recuperara la voz**

* * *

**Capitulo 16 "El deseo oculto de Kurt"**

Cooper esperaba en la puerta la llegada de su hermano y Kurt, Blaine corrio a abrazarlo con una gran sonrisa - espero te la hayas pasado bien enano - le dijo en el oido mientras Blaine asentia rapidamente, aprovecho para llevar la maleta a su habitacion.

\- al parecer te saliste con la tuya ¿eh? - le comento Cooper al castaño.

\- ¿a que te refieres? - pregunto Kurt intuyendo a lo que el mayor de los anderson se referia.

\- al hecho de mi hermanito caminando gracioso - dijo inquisitivamente.

Kurt se sonrojo - emm... bueno - no sabia bien como explicarse con el mas alto. Hasta que este puso una mano en su hombro, dandole una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

\- tranquilo...mira, probablemente te mataria en este momento si no fuera por la gran sonrisa de mi hermano, mientras lo hagas sonreir asi nunca tendras ningun problema conmigo, lo que hagan es cosa de ustedes ¿ok?

El ojiazul asintio - gracias Coop - y entonces ambos entraron a la casa, pasando una tarde feliz y entretenida.

* * *

Kurt estudiaba a las 9 pm para su examen de Quimica materia en la cual no era para nada bueno, Santana se encontraba con el, pero ambos no daban una aunque sabian que reprobar no estaba entre sus opciones.

\- entonces... ¿cuando se casan? - bromeo la morena.

\- por mi, mañana mismo - respondio el con una sonrisa.

\- en serio que estas enamorado ¿eh? quien lo creeria, no sabes lo feliz que me hace verte asi

El castaño asintio dandole una mirada de agradecimiento.

\- oye y... nunca has tenido curiosidad de saber si existe manera de que el recupere la voz - comento Santana.

\- no me gusta sacar ese tema, siento que lo hace sentir triste

\- ¿porque no intentas con Cooper? quiza el te pueda decir lo que no puede decirte Blaine

El castaño volvio a la lectura pero se puso a pensar en eso, era cierto, Blaine habia nacido hablando, perdio la voz por un evento traumatico ¿habria manera de recuperar su voz? bueno, no estaba mal preguntar, sobre todo porque se trata de su pareja.

\- mañana hablare con Cooper

* * *

Despues de su examen se fue directamente a la casa de los Anderson, aprovecharia que su novio aun estaba en la escuela, toco la puerta y Cooper la abrio saludandolo alegremente.

\- ¿de que quiere hablar? - pregunto el mas alto dejando dos vasos de agua en la mesa.

\- de Blaine... tengo una duda pero no quiero tocar el tema con el, se que le es dificil

\- te escucho - contesto el moreno.

\- los doctores que han dicho respecto a la mudez de Blaine ¿no puede recuperar la voz?

Cooper se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos hasta que suspiro.

\- la perdida de voz de mi hermano es meramente psicologico, una consecuencia post traumatica, cuando tienes un acto muy impactante en tu vida casi siempre te sucede algo, perdida de memoria, ceguera, pesadillas, mudez en este caso...

\- y... ¿no hay manera de que la recupere?

\- segun los psicologos tendria que recuperarla de la misma manera que la perdio, un acto impactante, algo que le obligue a hablar pero como comprenderas yo no quiero nada que le pueda hacer daño a mi hermano, asi que he dejado que el simplemente viva asi como hasta ahora

Kurt se quedo pensativo - tienes razon, no podemos arriesgar a Blaine a algo que podria de nuevo cambiarle la vida sin tener certeza de que volvera a hablar, en el peor de los casos podria ser contraproducente - explico el ojiazul.

\- exacto, pero ademas, ahora el es feliz... incluso asi, mudo y eso es gracias a ti asi que deja de preocuparte por eso

* * *

Blaine salia de la escuela despidiendose de sus compañeros cuando observo el auto de su novio, Kurt lo esperaba fuera de este, sonrio al instante caminando rapidamente hasta llegar a el.

"no te esperaba"

\- de eso se tratan las sorpresas, ahora ven aca que despues de ese examen necesito del sabor de tus labios como consuelo

Blaine se acerco a el rodeando el cuello del mas alto con sus brazos, uniendo sus labios en un beso lleno de amor, eran solo roces de sus labios pero a la vez era un beso largo, disfrutando de la textura y el sabor de los labios uniendose en una hermosa danza. Kurt no podia sentirse mas feliz por esos pequeños y simples momentos que tenia con el chico en sus brazos, hacia de su vida algo maravilloso.

Se separaron mirándose a los ojos y ambos con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- definitivamente siempre que tenga un horrible examen vendré contigo

"eres un tonto, ¿te fue muy mal?" - pregunto preocupado.

Kurt negó - no tanto, estoy seguro que aprobé pero no con honores - dijo bromeando, Blaine solo rodó los ojos.

"¿vamos a comer?"

\- por supuesto ¿a donde quieres ir? - preguntó mientras ambos se subían al coche.

"hamburguesas" - le indico con una gran sonrisa. Kurt se rió por el entusiasmo de su novio y se le quedo observando, si, le gustaria que recuperara la voz sin embargo, asi ya era perfecto, no le importaba si nunca volvía a hablar, el lo amaba exactamente asi como era, con su silencio.

\- te amo - dijo sin pensar, Blaine sonrió algo sonrojado, mas bien, sorprendido.

"yo también te amo"

Sin embargo, no podía evitar preguntarse ¿como se escucharían esas palabras en la voz del perfecto de su novio?

Supuso, nunca lo sabría.

* * *

**¿QUE LES PARECIO? YA SE ACERCA EL FINAL :3**

**GRACIAS POR LEER**


	18. Chapter 18

**Lo siento, no podre responder reviews... tengo visitas! :o apenas y pude subir pero no queria decepcionarlos ni dejarlos plantados, los quiero mucho 3 gracias por seguir este fic hasta el final, nos leemos el martes.**

* * *

**Capitulo 17 "La voz de Blaine"**

Kurt y Blaine se encontraban en la cama del mayor mirando la pelicula "El ultimo exorcismo" el moreno era muy miedoso y se encontraba abrazado a su novio tratando de no mirar al televisor, Kurt solo lo miraba con ternura, Blaine nunca se negaba a ver las peliculas de terror con el a pesar de que las detestara, el castaño siempre se sentia mal pero asi es una relacion donde ambos tienen que adaptarse al otro, asi como el tenia que ver las peliculas infantiles de disney que aun le facinaban al menor, Blaine hacia lo mismo con las de terror que le facinaban a el.

\- amor, si quieres la quito - le dijo al ver que el moreno ya ni siquiera la estaba viendo, mantenia los ojos cerrados y estaba completamente aferrado a el.

Pero el moreno solo movio la cabeza en negacion, Kurt le dio un beso en la cabeza, estaba esperando por hacer aquella pregunta que lo tenia realmente nervioso pero era mejor ahora que nunca, puso pausa Blaine lo miro confuso.

\- quiero hablar de algo contigo - Blaine se hubiera aterrado al escuchar esas palabras sino fuera por la ligera sonrisa en el rostro del ojiazul.

"si, claro... dime"

\- hemos estado juntos durante ya un año increiblemente jeje y tal vez aun sea pronto pero... emm, ¿te gustaria que vivieramos juntos?

Blaine lo miraba completamente sorprendido, nunca pero para nada se espero esa invitacion, es mas, en alguun momento de su vida penso que jamas tendria una conversacion de eso con nadie y ahi estaba, el chico que ama con todo su corazon pidiendole que vivan juntos no se contuvo y beso efusivamente a su novio tumbandolo de espaldas a la cama.

\- puedo tomar esto como un si? - dijo Kurt feliz mirando los ojos brillosos de su novio.

Blaine asintio rapidamente antes de mover sus labios en un "te amo" y volver a besarse, esa noche volvieron a entregarse otra vez.

* * *

Sam habia decidido hacer una fiesta en su casa, la acababa de comprar y como era el cumpleaños de Blaine habia logrado tomar eso como un buen motivo. Cooper y Kurt le habia ayudado a organizarla, Rachel llevaria a Blaine a visitar a su mejor amigo sin saber que era su fiesta y la cara que puso Blaine al entrar y encontrarse con el festejo fue epica.

\- felicidades cariño - le felicito el castaño dandole un casto beso, el moreno sonrio.

\- felicidades enano - le dijo Cooper abrazandolo efusivamente.

\- amigo mio ya eres un año mas viejo! felicidades por eso - le dijo Sam y Blaine solo rodo los ojos abrazandolo.

"gracias por esto"

Todos lo miraron con cariño y entonces comenzo la fiesta, bailaron, cenaron, algunos tomaron asi empezo la musica lenta y kurt invito a Blaine a bailar este no se nego y bailaron al compaz de "I have nothing"

\- ya le dije a cooper sobre irte a vivir conmigo - le informo Kurt.

Blaine le miro con interrogacion y temor, Kurt le dio un pico.

\- dijo que estaba feliz por nosotros e implico una pequeña amenaza, casi nada pero solo por si las dudas ¿sabe usar armas?

El moreno solo rio ante eso mientras negaba y le daba otro pico.

"no pero seguro aprendera" Ahora fue el turno de Kurt de reir.

\- como quiera no hay problema ya que yo jamas voy a lastimarte - le dijo volviendo a bailar.

* * *

Blaine se encontraba en el balcon de la casa de Sam junto a el, Cooper y Rachel, hablaban sobre aventuras pasadas, estaban muy felices, el ultimo año habia mejorado mucho para todos, Blaine habia encontrado al amor de su vida, Sam y Rachel ya eran pareja y Cooper estaba saliendo con una chica ya desde meses asi que si, definitivamente todo estaba bien.

Al pasar los minutos Blaine quedo solo ya que todos se fueron a bailar excepto el que esperaba a su novio.

Kurt habia ido a comprar mas refrescos junto a Santana a la tienda que estaba atravesando la calle, la morena se habia adelantado, Blaine los miraba desde el balcon pero entonces algo lo petrifico, Kurt se habia quedado a media calle porque al parecer se le habia caido su dinero pero ese no era el problema sino el hecho de que un carro venia direcamente al castaño y este no se habia dado cuenta, por mas que lo penso no llegaria a tiempo para advertirle.

_No, no esto no puede estar pasando... no, no puedo perderte a ti tambien no... por favor Kurt voltea maldita sea! no... Kurt_

Su garganta ardia pero tenia que hacerlo, tenia que lograrlo.

\- Kurt... KURT!

El castaño escucho, miro a su izquierda y vio la luz del carro, corrio rapidamente cayendo al pavimento de la banqueta sin embargo no era el hecho de casi ser atropeyado lo que lo dejo sin habla sino que esa voz... esa voz venia de...

Volteo y miro a su novio, el unico que estaba ahi, el unico que le pudo habar gritado... imposible. Esa voz, fue de Blaine.

* * *

**¿QUE LES PARECIO?**

**YA SOLO QUEDAN DOS CAPS Y EL EPILOGO NOS LEEMOS!**


	19. Chapter 19

**DIA DE ACTUALIZACION, PRONTO EL FINAL!**

**amop2018: jajaja el amor todo lo puede, lo siento pero se tiene que terminar :c pero habra otra historia :D**

**Jeny: siiii, ya hablo! tenia que volver a hablar!**

**camiila-klainer: hahaha que bueno que te haya gustado tanto, amo tus reviews! no son raros son motividadores!**

**Gabriela cruz: hahaha a mi me encanta dejar todo en lo emocionante xD**

* * *

**Capitulo 18 "Recuperando la voz"**

Blaine se encontraba impactado por lo que acababa de suceder, corrio hacia su novio quien estaba aun viendolo sin creerse que el moreno que tanto amaba habia hablado y que habia sido su nombre lo primero que habia dicho.

\- e...est..as bi..bien? - Blaine le pregunto preocupado, batallando para hablar, su garganta ardia pero estaba demasiado alterado por la situacion.

\- dios... Blaine, amor estas hablando! - le dijo abrazandolo, el moreno sonrio cayendo en la realidad, si... estaba hablando.

Cooper salio a ver que sucedia y los vio abrazados pero Kurt habia derramado una lagrima.

\- ¿sucede algo? - pregunto confundido - no me digas que mi hermano te pidio matrimonio Kurt, no les quiero arruinar la fiesta pero aun son demasiad... - fue silenciado en el momento en que el castaño nego con la cabeza.

\- Cooper... ha sucedido un milagro - le dijo alejandose del ojimiel.

\- ¿a que te refieres? - pregunto.

Blaine lo miro con una sonrisa - Cooper - dijo y el mayor no podia creerlo, penso habia sido su imaginacion pero no, su hermanito, su Blainey habia vuelto a hablar, corrio hacia el a abrazarlo derramando algunas lagrimas en el trayecto, el menor lo abrazo con la misma fuerza.

\- pero ¿como sucedio?

\- estaba distraido y un carro venia hacia mi, Blaine grito mi nombre para que me diera cuenta de ello - le explico el ojiazul.

\- ya veo... tenemos que llevarte con el doctor Blaine ¿te duele el hablar cierto?

El moreno asintio tranquilamente - descuida, es normal pero el doctor lo explicara mejor - le dijo Cooper a su hermano, no podia estar mas feliz.

* * *

El doctor examinaba al moreno con una sonrisa, el siempre habia estado al cuidado de cada miembro de la familia Anderson, les tenia un cariño especia asi que le agradaba saber que el menor de ellos ahora parecia ir mejorando.

\- bien, tu voz ha regresado y la buena noticia es que no volvera a irse - les comunico, Kurt y Cooper se alegraban al escuchar eso.

\- la razon por la que te duele el hablar es porque tus cuerdas vocales no estan acostumbradas a ser usadas, es como cuando dejas de ir al gimnasio, obviamente cuando regreses volvera a dolerte hasta que tu cuerpo vuelva a acostumbrarse, asi sera con tus cuerdas vocales, hablaras poco a poco los primeros 10 dias, algo facil como, hola, gracias, como estan, te quiero, por favor por poner ejemplos, frases pequeñas y despues cuando sientas que ya puedes decir todo eso sin dolor puedes tratar de entablar conversaciones sin excederte, cuidate todo el mes y si todo marcha bien, podras hablar todo lo que quieras para el mes siguiente

Blaine sonrio ampliamente, se imagino volviendo a cantar, el que ya habia renunciado completamente a ese sueño ahora podia intentarlo nuevamente, ir a NYADA, buscar su verdadera pasion, no podia sentirse mas feliz.

\- gracias doctor - le dijo bajo, este asintio.

\- de nada, en verdad estoy muy feliz por ti Blaine

* * *

Llegaron a la casa de los Anderson, Kurt y Blaine iban tomados de la mano y se sentaron juntos, Cooper en el otro sofa, los tres aun asimilando lo que acababa de suceder, se miraban en silencio, pensaban que ahora todo estaba bien.

\- puedes quedarte esa noche pero no quiero nada de ruidos extraños ¿entendieron? - comento el mayor, ambos solo se sonrojoron negando con la cabeza, Blaine fulminando a su hermano con la mirada.

Cooper fue a su habitacion y ambos chicos se quedaron en el sofa, Blaine se acomodo en el pecho del castaño.

\- es hermosa - comento Kurt. Blaine lo miro extrañado sin entender de que hablaba.

\- tu voz Blaine, es hermosa - el moreno sonrio.

Se acerco a su novio y le dio un beso, Kurt se sorprendio pero le correspondio, el moreno se alejo pero sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.

\- te amo - le dijo, por fin, se lo pudo decir.

Kurt lo sabia, siempre la mirada de Blaine se lo decia todo pero... escucharlo era tan maravilloso, todo ahora era tan perfecto, podia ver una nueva luz en la mirada de su novio, sabia que aunque nunca lo decia siempre cargaba con el dolor y desesperacion de no poder hablar pero eso habia terminado, el habia recuperado su voz.

\- y yo a ti, mas que a nada - le respondio el.

* * *

Tres dias despues y todos sus amigos estaban en su casa, Blaine estaba sorprendido pues no esperaba a ninguno sin embargo Cooper y Kurt habian tenido la idea de decirles a todos la genial noticia, cosa por la que todos se presentaron rapidamente en su casa.

\- genial amigo! estoy tan feliz! quiero llorar - se expreso alegremente Sam abrazando a su mejor amigo.

\- primo que bueno que todo ha vuelto a la normalidad, por fin podre tener a mi compañero de canto! - grito la castaña.

\- gracias Rachel - dijo y todos se emocionaron, Blaine se sentia como una bebe que habia dicho su primera palabra.

\- ¿que te puedo decir yo? estoy feliz por ti y por mi amigo, lo salvaste de morir y tu recuperaste tu voz, ambos se merecen uno al otro - dijo Santana dandole un abrazo.

Mercedes se acerco - por fin podremos platicar amigo! - le dijo abrazandolo, Kurt y Cooper al ver la cara llena de felicidad de Blaine supieron que hicieron lo correcto al hablarle a todos.

* * *

2 meses despues

Blaine se mudaba al departamento del castaño, ambos mirando el departamento, a pesar de conocerlo ya se veia diferente, pues ahora lo compartirian, Kurt sonrio y abrazo por la cintura a su novio.

\- esta noche quiero estrenar la cama matrimonial que compramos - le dijo en el oido.

\- me encanta como suena esa idea

* * *

**YA SOLO QUEDA EL FINAL Y EL EPILOGO!**

**LOS QUIERO, GRACIAS POR LEER**


	20. Chapter 20

**DIA DE ACTUALIZACION, PENULTIMO DIA, PROBLEMENTE MAÑANA O PASADO SUBA EL EPILOGO, LOS AMO GRACIAS.**

* * *

**Capitulo 19**

Kurt empujo suavemente a Blaine en la cama, se puso a horcadas de el, Blaine le miro con una mezcla, de amor, admiracion y lujuria, al castaño le encantaba esa mirada.

\- eres tan hermoso Blaine - le dijo antes de besarlo, el moreno enredo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del mayor profundizando el beso, Kurt movia las caderas de modo que sus erecciones se restregaban a pesar de la ropa.

\- y tu tan sexy - le contesto el moreno, Kurt sonrio, desde que Blaine habia recuperado la voz tambien recupero parte de su confianza aunque aun quedaba mucho del chico tierno y timido, habia momentos como ese en que el confiado Blaine salia a flote, esa fase de Blaine lo encendia demasiado.

Ambos siguieron besandose intensamente, Kurt sintio como las manos del moreno empezaban a meterse por debajo de su camiseta, empezando a acariciarlo, Kurt dio un suspiro y Blaine dejo de besarle los labios para pasar a su cuello, no se aguanto los gemidos, dejo que Blaine le quitara la camiseta quedando desnudo de la cintura para arriba.

Kurt no se quedo atras y comenzo a desabrochar los botones de la camisa del moreno, ambos desnudos de la cintura para arriba. Blaine paso sus manos por el torso de su novio, el castaño amo la caricia, Blaine siempre era muy suave con el, le encantaba acariciarlo de una manera lenta y placentera, adoraba su cuerpo. Entonces se recosto llevando a Blaine encima de el, el ojimiel lo miro sorprendido por el drastico cambio de posicion.

\- inesperado - dijo el moreno con una sonrisa mientras empezaba a besar el torso del mayor, Kurt suspiraba y buscaba las fuerzas para decir lo que queria decir pero no podia estar mas nervioso, sintio como el menor comenzaba a bajar el pantalon y una vez hecho eso el tambien se quito el suyo.

Blaine volvio a acomodarse encima de el, restregando sus miembros ya excitados cubiertos simplemente por los boxers de ambos, Kurt se sento para poder besar la piel del moreno, este solamente dejo salir suspiros y gemidos , Kurt pasaba sus manos por toda la espalda del menor mientras metia un pezon del moreno en su boca, solo estaba haciendo tiempo y entonces suspiro y levanto su mirada encontrandose con la de Blaine.

\- quiero cambiar - dijo y Blaine lo miro confundido.

\- quiero... quiero sentirte Blaine yo... quiero que estes dentro mio - dijo sin mas, sonrojado pero sin apartar la mirada.

Blaine lo miraba asombrado, nunca habian hecho eso, de hecho nunca siquiera lo habian platicado, Blaine penso que a Kurt le gustaba dominar, que siempre seria asi y el no tenia ningun problema con eso realmente por lo mismo esa peticion lo habia tomado completamente desprevenido.

\- ¿estas seguro? es decir si lo hacer por mi emmm no te preocupes yo no tengo problemas con seguir asi yo... bueno, no quiero que te sientas incomodo - hablo nervioso el pelinegro.

Kurt lo miro con ternura - si, estoy seguro, quiero esto - y entonces volvieron a besarse, Blaine ahora si estaba nervioso, su unico compañero sexual ha sido Kurt,osea que nunca ha sido el activo, nunca y eso le preocupaba, no queria lastimar a su pareja.

Se decisieron de las unicas prendas que aun tenian en sus cuerpos y quedaron completamente desnudos, Blaine observaba a su novio y se cayo en cuenta de lo que iba a suceder. Sintio la mano de Kurt en su mejilla.

\- el nervioso deberia ser yo - dijo con una sonrisa.

\- lo siento pero es que... no quiero lastimarte, es tu primera vez siendo pues... - Blaine se trababa con las palabras.

\- no me lastimaras, confio en ti mas que en mi mismo, tu confiaste en mi ¿no? es lo mismo

Blaine le sonrio y unio sus labios con los del mas alto, ambos enredaban sus lenguas en un beso lleno de pasion y de amor, de entrega y de confianza, solo existian ambos, solo ellos importaban. Blaine se separo para ir por el lubricante, lo miro unos segundos, nunca se imagino en esa situacion. Y que decir de Kurt, el nunca habia sido el pasivo, jamas, la sola idea le desagradaba sin embargo con Blaine era diferente, hace tiempo que tenia la idea, que tenia la necesidad, que deseaba que su novio lo hiciera el amor, entregarse completamente a el... el momento habia llegado.

Blaine llevo sus dedos llenos de lubricante a la entrada del castaño, este asintio dandole confianza, el moreno suspiro y empezo a introducir uno, era realmente estrecho, eso le preocupo, Kurt se sintio extraño pero no dijo nada, el moreno introdujo otro para poder ampliarlo mejor, era un poco incomodo y doloroso, Blaine le dio un beso para relajarlo, entonces la tension se convirtio en placer, sobre todo cuando los dedos del menor rozaron cierto punto dentro del castaño.

\- Blaine! mm... ahi dios... - gimio y el moreno siguio estimulando la prostata de su pareja volviendolo loco.

\- basta... solo hazlo, te necesito - rogo el castaño pensando no poder mas y no se queria venir asi.

Blaine se acomodo entre las piernas del moreno, Kurt las enredo en las caderas del menor, ambos se miraron fijamente sonriendo, y entonces Blaine lo penetro lentamente, Kurt sintio el dolor de la primera vez pero no le importo, se aferro mas a su novio este repartia besos en el cuello del mayor.

\- te amo Kurt... mucho - le dijo en el oido.

\- yo... yo mas - respondio y cuando Blaine estuvo completamente dentro espero a que Kurt estuviera bien, que le indicara que podia continuar, a pesar de sentir gran placer por las paredes estrechas de su pareja le importaba mas la comodidad del mayor.

Entonces Kurt unio sus labios una vez mas, con esto Blaine supo lo que Kurt queria decirle, entonces comenzo a moverse, entrando y saliendo de el, Kurt gemia sin poder evitarlo, sentia un inmenso placer, una sensacion completamente nueva.

\- oh.. Blaine! - gimio mas fuerte en cuanto Blaine comenzo a aumentar la intensidad de las estocadas.

\- kurt... dios... se siente tan bien - gemia tambien, ambos encontrandose en pleno extasis, no faltaba mucho para que ambos llegaron al orgasmo, Blaine tomo las piernas del mayor y las acomodo en sus hombros para profundizar aun mas las embestidas.

Kurt grito en cuanto sintio como cada estocada le daba directamente en ese punto en su interior, se estaba volviendo loco de placer, ambos llegaron al orgasmo gritando el nombre del otro, el moreno se recosto en el pecho del mayor, aun dentro de el, Kurt lo abrazo.

\- fue... fue fantastico - dijo Kurt mientras recuperaba el aliento.

\- si... lo fue, te amo - contesto el castaño, a pesar de que ya habia pasado tiempo y por tonto que se pudiera escuchar, habia veces que Kurt extrañaba el silencio de Blaine, pues era demasiado adorable adivinar sus emociones con las miradas y expresiones pero ahora estaba incluso mas feliz de poder escucharlo.

\- eres el amor de mi vida Blaine, no tienes ni una idea de lo feliz que soy a tu lado y lo mucho que le agradezco a la vida por haberte puesto en mi camino

Blaine no se esperaba nada de eso, Kurt siempre lograba sorprenderlo con sus palabras de amor, incluso habiendo recuperado la voz era Kurt quien hablaba mas entre ellos. El moreno salio de el y se recosto a su lado mirandolo a los ojos.

\- tu eres mi vida Kurt... tu me regresaste a la vida, me amaste cuando nadie se atrevio a hacerlo - dijo acariciando su mejilla.

\- tu mereces ser amado, tu me enseñaste a amar... tu me enseñaste algo incluso mas importante

Blaine le sonrio con ternura - ¿que? - pregunto esperando escucharlo.

\- tu me enseñaste que no es necesario hablar para ser escuchado, todo se transmite con las acciones, con la simple mirada y la compañia... tu me enseñaste el silencio del amor.

**FIN**

* * *

**Bien, llegamos al final... aun queda el epilogo! **

**Y despues en adios... gracias por todo el apoyo al fic**

**LOS AMO!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Epilogo**

Blaine habia vuelto a cantar, le tomo algo de tiempo pero volvio a hacerlo, Kurt siempre lo motivaba y algo no habia cambiado, seguia siendo un AS en el escenario, el castaño estaba orgulloso de su novio.

\- Mañana es la, te ira bien - le animaba el ojiazul a su pareja mientras este seguia nervioso tocando la guitarra.

\- no lo se... quedar en NYADA no es facil, y si no lo logro

Kurt nego con la cabeza.

\- lo haras, te lo puedo asegurar, quedaras y seras el mejor de todos!

Blaine le sonrio agradecido - no se que haria si no estuvieras conmigo - le dijo dejando la guitarra de lado y yendo a sentarse con el en el sofa.

\- ah no Anderson, yo soy el que hago esa pregunta ¿que haria yo si tu no estuvieras conmigo? seguramente seria el mismo idiota que era entonces

Lo abrazo fuertemente, casi se habia olvidado de su antiguo yo, ese que solo se acostaba con chicos para pasar el rato, quien no le importaba nada, entonces un dia conocio al ojimiel y su mundo cambio rotundamente, el cambio y para bien, porque el queria ser merecedor de ese chico que estaba en sus brazos en ese momento.

\- no eras un idiota, al menos nunca lo fuiste conmigo - le dijo Blaine acomodandose en su pecho.

\- tu siempre fuiste especial Blaine, ahora se porque... eres el amor de mi vida, en ese momento no lo sabia pero por eso siempre fue diferente contigo

Blaine sonrio y lo miro a los ojos - eso quiere decir que... ¿nos casaremos? - le pregunto con ilusion.

\- por supuesto que nos casaremos y tendremos nuestra familia - contesto Kurt tambien ilusionado con la idea.

\- te amo Kurt

\- yo tambien te amo Blaine y mañana comienza nuestra vida en Nueva York

Se besaron y esperaron el mañana juntos, un mañana que seria eterno.

* * *

**Bien, ahora si, oficialmente se termino**

**Gracias por haberlo leido**

**LOS QUIEROOOO!**


End file.
